Common Bond
by ArizonaRed
Summary: When Vegeta comes down with the same heart disease that Goku once had, will Bulma be smart enough to save him from death? What toll will this take on Goku if the only other Saiyan alive, dies? Warning! Dream-hints at Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Common Bonds  
By ArizonaRed  
**(Warning: Short lemony goodness) _

A sudden light flashed across a mountain range as an energy blast pierced through solid granite. Landing in the rumble, a body dressed in orange stood up and dusted himself off. He then peered up at the hole in the rock just as another slightly smaller body emerged under his own power.

"Woohoo Vegeta! Wow...I didn't even see that attack coming!" The orange-clad figure lifted himself up into the air to meet his opponent.

"What do you expect Kakkarrot? You weren't paying attention at all," smirked Vegeta, panting heavily. The two continued to brush themselves off from their daily sparring session while the sun silently sunk down beyond the horizon.

"Well, I think it's time to go home...Chichi is probably waiting for me." Vegeta grunted in slight agreement.

"I suppose you are right...I'm not feeling up to continually pounding you into the dirt." Goku simply smiled at the half-insulting and half-complementing way of Vegeta. Eventually the word's meaning came to Goku.

"Are you feeling all right? Did I hit you too hard? Do you have a fever?" He stepped forward to diagnose his Saiyan sparring partner, but Vegeta simply batted him away.

"Get away from me! I'm fine! I'm just a little tired that's all! I haven't been sleeping well lately!" Vegeta yelled in a panic trying to jump back from Goku.

"All right then, go home and get some sleep tonight." Vegeta frowned.

"You my mother now? I do not need anyone to take care of me!" Ignoring his comments, Goku just smiled and turned to fly home.

"And no fighting with Bulma tonight! Get some rest!" With that said, he disappeared into a blue and white streak across the evening sky.

"Did you want seconds, Vegeta? There's plenty for everyone to have more." Bulma scooped up his dinner plate to give him another slice of meatloaf, something he never turned down.

"No...no more." All eyes at the dinner table were instantly on him.

"You feeling all right Dad?" Trunks asked quietly.

"Why does everyone think they have to kept asking me that?" Vegeta stood up from the table. "I can take care of myself."

"Well...it's just that you've never said no more food...especially Momma's meatloaf and gravy." Bra reasoned.

"I just don't feel very hungry lately that's all. I'll be in the gravity room if anyone wants to know." He abruptly strode from the dining room and left everyone in silence.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know...your father's been acting strangely for the last couple of days."

"Maybe dad's coming down with the flu or something." Bra added between bites.

"Nope, Saiyans have excellent immune systems...we don't get sick." Trunks said matter-of-factly. Bra rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Trunks you are only half Saiyan...and you've had the Flu three times!" Trunks scratched his head.

"Well yeah...but...I meant...Dad's full Saiyan and he doesn't get sick." Bra stuck her tongue out at her older brother when he excused himself from the table.

"What is wrong with Dad?" he mumbled to himself. Trunks snuck outside to watched his father train, if there was something wrong it would be evident in there. He floated up to watch through the window. Trunks breath caught in his throat when he saw Vegeta lying on the floor panting hard. He looked at the gravity indicator...only 100g?! "That level is child's play for him!" he whispered. Trunks dropped from the window down to the door. Before he could open it, Vegeta got up with a struggle and turned off the machine. As Trunks ran in to help his father, Vegeta whirled around, very surprised to see his son in the room. Panting, Trunks supported his father and sat him in the grass. "What happened in there? I saw you laying on the floor and..."

"What?! I can't even train with some privacy? Why are you spying on me?!"

"I'm not spying...I'm just worried about you...I know something is wrong."

"For the last time...nothing is..." Vegeta's face twisted into agony before he could finish. His hand gripped his chest and a cry of pain burst from his throat. Trunk's hands shook out of terror...then as suddenly as the mysterious pain came it was gone. Vegeta collapsed onto his side panting heavily.

"Dad!! Are you all right? What happened?" the boy screamed.

"I...I don't know." He stood up under his own power like nothing just happened. "Trunks, you have to promise me that you won't tell your mother...or anyone about this."

"What?! Dad, we have to get you to the doctor...do you know what happened?"

"No I really don't know...but I'm fine now." A stern look fell over Vegeta's face. "Promise me, Trunks." His teen-age son nodded in agreement. "Good, now go back inside and I'll be in shortly." He then turned back to the gravity room to shut everything down. Walking back into the house, he stopped and looked up at the brightly shining stars. "_Oh God...what is happening to me?"_

Continuing on into his Earthly home, he decided that a hot shower would help relax his body. While he could deny that anything was wrong to everyone else, he couldn't deny it to himself...and now the boy. "_I've just been training extra hard lately and my body is not reacting the way I want...that's got to be it..." _The Saiyan prince stepped into the bathroom he and his mate shared, closed the door and leaned against. "_But that doesn't explain why my heart feels like its gonna explode...only my muscles should hurt."_ A worried expression fell over Vegeta's face as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Something was seriously wrong. What was worse, he knew that he couldn't tell anyone. The last thing he needed was for Kakkarrot to think him weak and sickly. "_I am not weak! I am a royal warrior and as such I will not be stopped by any kind of illness!!" _With his heart still set on the relaxing shower, Vegeta smirked with determination and stripped down to bare skin. He let the water stream over his compact frame, easing the tightness in his chest. Being so caught up in the scorching liquid, he didn't sense Bulma come in to join him in the shower. Wrapping her thinner arms around his waist, she kissed the thick neck, then licked off a droplet of water.

"Hey sexy, thought you might want some company in here..." Bulma purred.

"Humph...are you sure you weren't thinking of you wanting to be in here?" She grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Oopps, I got caught...but can you blame me with that body of yours?" A slender finger ran down the middle of his chest and down to his stomach.

"No I guess I can't blame you for not being able to resist having me." Her supple lips met his in an enticing wrestling match. Gradually, wet little kisses began to travel down his throat and chest as a soft hand began caressing his hardening member. Sinking down to her knees, Bulma's tongue licked off the water drops teasingly. A slightly impatient growl came from her lover so she suddenly impaled her mouth onto him. His hands attached themselves to the sides of her head, a breathy moan replaced the earlier growl. Painfully slow, she slid him in and out of her lithe mouth. The instinctual impulse to thrust began to overtake his control. Struggling to keep a gentle touch on her, his hands tightened in her dripping hair, each stroke pulling him closer to release. Bulma opened her throat and let her Saiyan thrust down it. As Vegeta's breath rapidly sped up, a couple of fingers reached around and found his tail spot. In a heated massage, the sensation hurled him over the edge, crying out his climax. Bulma pulled back a little to taste his seed in her mouth. Vegeta was the only one that she actually liked his taste, sometimes even craving it. Surprisingly, he lost his balance and fell backwards clumsily to sit on a ledge in the shower. A wide-eyed grasp for air scratched at his throat, his hand clutching at his chest. Bulma swished the wet, clinging hair out of her face, crawling over to her mate. Looking up into his pain-soaked face, she slid her hands up his thighs as she pulled herself up between his legs. As the seconds passed, so did the ache and Vegeta's breathing began to return to normal. His eyes opened and starred into a worried blue set.

"You can not tell me I wore you out that much..." Bulma bit her bottom lip and anxiously awaited his explanation. A weak yet familiar smirk spread across his face.

"I just wanted you to think you have power over me..." he whispered while knowing it was a very poor excuse. Her face took on a irritated look while keeping worried one.

"Vegeta, that's extremely ridiculous! Don't you think I can tell when something is wrong with you? I always can sense when you and Goku have had a fight or anything else that could be wrong! Now stop this stupid level of pride and please tell me. I love you...and if I can help I want to." Feeling the enormous guilt trip she laid on him, he slowly stood up to finish his shower, using a wall to steady him. Turning off the water, Bulma stepped out and began drying off. Watching her, Vegeta stood there with his mind miles away from were he was. "Fine Vegeta, I guess I still haven't gained your trust after all these years. I don't know what else to do... I took you into my home, I trusted you, I love you, I've made love to you and I've given birth to your 'heirs.'" Her voice was heavily laced with pain and detachment. "Whatever is wrong, just try not to kill yourself...Trunks and Bra need a father." The prince's eyes closed briefly. The woman did love to over-dramatize situations, but she did have a point. The door flew open just as Bulma was about to storm out when Vegeta caught her hand in his and pulled her back.

"Bulma, you do have my trust, and you know how I feel for you." His voice caught in his throat. "I...I don't know what is wrong...not just yet." Her smile once again graced her lips, appearing relieved.

"Just promise me that when you do find out, you will tell me." The trade-mark smirk once again appeared with a hint of sarcasm.

"You gonna change my diapers for me too?"

_**Ring-Ring-Ring...Ring-Ring-Ring...**_  
"Hello?"

"Miss Bulma? A young man is on the other line for you...he says it is very urgent."

"Ok thanks. Go ahead and put him through." A second later a voice popped on.

"Hey Bulma! It's Goku..."

"Hiya Hon! How are you doing?"

"Oh fine I guess...err...Well...actually can I ask you a question?"

"Sure I suppose."

"Is Vegeta mad at me? Has he said anything to you?"

"No...He's not acting like he's mad at you...why would you say that?"

"Well...he never showed up for our sparring session today, and he's never late."

"Wow...he didn't come to bed last night either...and he's not eating as much as usual. Goku, has he been acting weird around you at all?"

"Hmmm" Goku thought out loud, "He has been stopping our sparring earlier and earlier each day for the last week. It seems like he's really tired lately. I...I kinda thought you might have had something to do with that..." Bulma could practically hear Goku blush over the phone.

"Nope, sorry Goku but I had nothing to do with this at all...come to think of it, he hasn't come to me for sex for a week...that's never happened...I'm really getting worried."

"Well...don't worry too much. If it is something really serious, I'm sure Vegeta will ask for help some how."

"I'm not too sure, Goku. Anyways...I'll try calling Trunks or Bra to see if they know where Vegeta is...talk to ya later."

"Okay bye Bulma!" She set down the phone and picked it back again to dial home. She let it ring for about 20 times before giving up.

"Hhmmm...no one's home? This is really getting strange." She flew through the rest of her paperwork and rushed home. She looked in every room...their bedroom, Trunk's and Bra's bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the gravity room...no Vegeta. An inward voice told her to check the guest room, she stepped slowly towards it, almost afraid of what she might find. Bulma peered into the usually vacant room to see a densely asleep Saiyan, cocooned in blankets. A sigh of relief came from Bulma...Vegeta was safe at home. "_But why had he slept all day...especially through sparring?_" Sitting down gently on the bed, she nudged his shoulder to wake him up. All she got was no response. Being that he was such a light sleeper, this worried Bulma quite a bit. She stood up and shook his whole body, causing a groan and sleepy eyes to drift open.

"Wh...I'm tired...what...what is it Bulma?"

"Vegeta, you've slept through the whole day. Are you feeling all right?" He winced slightly as he sat up on the bed.

"Yeah-yeah I'm fine," rubbing face while yawning, "Why do you keep asking?"

"Well it is unusual for you to sleep all day and miss sparring with Goku." Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well...it's not like Kakkarrot actually missed me."

"Are you kidding? He called me and asked if you had gotten mad at him and that's why you didn't show up." Vegeta yawned again.

"Okay so he did notice that I wasn't there...can I go back to sleep now?"

"No Vegeta! What is wrong with you? You're really not acting like yourself." Bulma's "husband" just grunted and turned over, yanking the blankets back up around his shoulders. She left for the kitchen to fix dinner for her two children, and came back every couple of hours to check on him. Vegeta slept long into the night and eventually Bulma gave up waiting for him to wake up, going to bed herself.

The next morning, the golden sun poked it's way into the guest room and landed on Vegeta's eyelids. Soon after, the same eyelids fluttered open with a deep groan. Still trying to wake up, the Saiyan stumbled into the guest restroom and drew a hot bath. Easing his naked and aching body into the steamy water, a slight smile crept to his lips. Letting his head fall back and small content moan slipped from the up-drawn mouth. He was feeling better than he had for a long time now. Younger, invincible, all-powerful, virile and very princely. The smile turned to a smirk at thinking, " _If only Bulma were home right now..._" Unfortunately, she was at work and didn't like to be disturbed for this little matter. His mind drifted to the next best thing to mating...fighting with a particular person. "_With the mood I'm in right now, Kakkarrot better watch his back today!_" Vegeta grinned as he dried off quickly and dressed in his training attire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Common Bond**

Chapter 2

"Come on Kakkarrot! Stop playing with me and fight like a Saiyan!."

"_I am!"_ thought Goku as he struggled to keep up with Vegeta's enthusiasm. An elbow landed in the back of Goku's neck, his thoughts distracting him. As the larger Saiyan was flung into a mountain-side, he couldn't help but wonder where this new found power came from. The sudden surge reminded him of the whole Majin episode. Something was definitely different about his sparring partner. Crawling out of the rocks, Vegeta blurred in front of him.

"Is that all the better you can do? Really Kakkarrot, this is pathetic." Goku grinned at the challenge and lunged with a punch. Given no time to react, the thrown fist landed square in the prince's chest, directly over his heart. The impact sent white explosions of pain through every nerve fiber in his body. A strained gasp ripped at Vegeta's throat, immediately dropping out of Super Saiyan mode. His shaky hand jerked up and gripped where Goku had hit him. An soul-tearing scream burst from the pain stricken body as it fell back onto the ground. Everything happened so fast, Goku had no chance to react with help. Rushing down to catch Vegeta, he was completely dumbfounded with the situation. Struggling to breath, the smaller Saiyan writhed under pain's burning grip, wrestling with some unseen enemy. Excruciating cries tore into the mid-day air.

"Vegeta!! What's wrong?! Vegeta!! Tell me what to do...let me help!!" Goku tried to hold him still for easier breathing, but the new terror gave the prince unnatural strength against him. In response, Vegeta grabbed Goku's index finger and pushed into the flesh covering his heart.

"K...K Kakkarrot...K Kill me!" He gasped between ragged gulps for air.

"No! No Vegeta I can't do that...ever...I can't..." The larger Saiyan gaped down at the pleading royal.

"Do it...p please...do not make me suffer...do it now..." Vegeta clenched his eyes shut and prepared for death again. Goku jerked his hand out of his grasp.

"No Vegeta, I'm sorry. I can't kill my friend..." The pain-immersed male seemed disappointed to still be living...as of this moment, life meant enduring torture. His eyes opened in surprise as two strong arms dipped underneath him and lifted him into the air. "I'm gonna take you home to Bulma, she's so smart she'll know what to do." Gently, Goku slung Vegeta over his shoulder and pulled him and his cargo into the blue sky. Black hair bled into blondish-gold which allowed him to fly home as fast as possible. Once reaching Capsule corp., Vegeta silently thanked Kami the trip was over. It took a certain degree of control to not flail around in pain, control which he had almost no more of. " **BULMA!!! ANYBODY!! HELP!! COME OUT HERE QUICK...VEGETA'S IN TROUBLE!! ANYONE!!**" Seconds later, Bulma, and her parents came bolting out the back door. Slowly, Goku eased the ailing prince off his shoulder to discover a thin stream of blood running from mouth corner to his chin.

"Oh God Goku!! What happened?!? Never mind, just get him into the medical lab!!" Goku carried Vegeta as he followed the three into the room. He set him down on the only clear bed while Bulma searched for some straps to hold Vegeta down. His fingers dug into the bedding, his face twisted into a new terror as and ear-piercing shriek ripped into the medical lab. Bulma flicked at a syringe containing strong enough Morphine to kill ten humans while preparing to inject it into Vegeta's wrist. Seeing her intent, he coiled back his arm with what pride he could muster.

"NO...don't p put...that s...shit in me! Saiyans...don't need d-drugs...no..."

"Oh Kami! This is not the time for stupid arrogance! Give me back your arm or I'll have to stab it into the side of your ass!" Without anymore contest, his arm fell back down for Bulma's access. Immediately, the fluid lessened the pain until it was barely detectable. "Your welcome!" Bulma hissed, Vegeta only weakly smirked at his woman's tenacity. "All right Goku, what happened?"

"I'm not too sure...we were sparring and he taunted me to hit him so I did," Goku held his fist up to where he hit Vegeta's chest, "Right here...then he started screaming and asked me to kill him because it hurt so much." Bulma flicked another syringe while he explained. Vegeta looked at his mate in alarm.

"Onna, I already let you drug me up once..."

"Oh pipe down you baby, this is just a sedative to help you relax, and you need it." Growling in frustration, he let her inject the serum, knowing full well that he was in no position to argue. "This will take a few minutes to work because of your anatomy, it won't just knock you out like it would a human." Bulma shooed everyone out of the tiny room then returned to Vegeta's side.

"I'm not going anywhere so I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"Especially since I have you tied down." A devious smirk tugged at his lips while his arms flexed, pulling the straps to the edge of snapping.

"It's not like they could hold me...I can easily break them if you'd like."

"Yes you could, but would you want the embarrassment of me calling Goku in here to hold you down?" The prince's silence indicated that he didn't so they both dropped the subject.

"Okay, Vegeta...what is going on?"

"I really don't know...I..." Vegeta lost his train of thought as the sedative penetrated his immune system. His eyes got wide as the room started spinning, hands clutching the bed rail. "Oh...shit...I don't like this stuff. I feel really strange..."

"How do you feel?"

"Kinda funny...like I could start laughing at any moment, dizzy, nauseous and I can't think straight...like I couldn't lie right now..." Bulma decided to test this out.

"Let me ask you a couple things before you fall asleep, ok? Ummm, Trunks is your son right?"

"Of course...he could have only gotten his strength from my Saiyan genes." Vegeta's eyes started to get droopy.

"Okay, that was an easy one. Is Goku stronger than you?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Kakkarrot is stronger than I," his voice drops to a whisper, "but I'll never admit to it...I am his prince." Bulma giggled at the affect the sedative had on him. She suddenly became somber as the next question came to mind.

"Vegeta, do you love me?" His eyes stayed closed for a second, then opened in a start, shaking his head to try and clear his mind.

"I don't know...if it's the same thing Saiyan's feel for their mates, then yes...of course I love you...how could you ever doubt that?" With the way Vegeta reiterated his affections, Bulma quickly felt foolish for asking yet strangely surprised.

"I love you too...how are you feeling now?"

"Hmmm" sighed as if he was extremely comfortable, "really sleepy," his face melting into a far off gaze while trying to mask fear. "I don't know what's happening to me...but I'm afraid..." Vegeta's eyes closed for a final time as he drifted off to sleep. Bulma sighed with worry as she tip-toed out of the tiny room and was met with Goku's stressed face.

"Is he...going to be okay?"

"I really don't know...I don't even know what's wrong with him. Do you know anything about Saiyan physiology?"

"Well, all I really know is Vegeta once said that Saiyans don't get sick with viruses or anything like that." The larger Saiyan's face twisted into hurt. "Oh Kami, Bulma...I didn't do this on purpose! I'm so sorry! I could never hurt anyone intentionally...especially Vegeta...you know that right?" Before she could reassure him, he burst into tears and rest his head on her shoulder. Bulma immediately patted the back of Goku's head in order to soothe him.

"Oh hon...I know you wouldn't do anything like that! I think this has been wrong for some time now..." She pulled back and looked into the tear stained eyes. "Don't worry, I don't want to lose him either." A comforting kiss was placed on Goku's nose which was returned with a blushed grin. "Well, I got a lot of lab work to do, so if you want, you can rest in the guest room."

"Umm...could I hang out with you? Maybe I could help?"

"Well, sure...it's mostly computer work once I get the blood samples in. I just gotta draw his blood first...could you hold down Vegeta if he wakes up?"

"Sure, sure...anything I can do to help." Bulma gathered the medical supplies and headed back into the room with Goku following closely. Goku stood beside Vegeta's bed  
and watched the smaller Saiyan sleeping. A heart monitor had already been hooked up to him and it beeped rhythmically. The male Saiyan stood on the opposite side of the bed from Bulma and looked at the prince with a depressed expression. The blue-haired woman carefully laid out the vials which were about to be filled with royal Saiyan blood. She stretched out Vegeta's arm and tied the elastic strip around the heavy bicep. Goku eyed her procedures with concern. "Umm...Bulma? Just how are you getting Vegeta's blood out?"

"Well, I thought the 'vampire' approach might work best." A slow grin spread across her mouth. "I'm going to use these vials to catch the blood, and this needle to draw it out...how else do you think I'd do it?" She held up each item as she introduced them. Immediately Goku's eyes widened and the color drained from the handsome face.

"Goku, you're healthy right?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Well, yeah I guess so. Actually I don't ever remember being sick except when I caught that heart sickness on Yardrat." Goku replied honestly. Bulma's grin tripled in size.

"Good, then you won't mind if I take some of your blood to compare to Vegeta's, right?" Eye-brows furrowed as 2 and 2 came together.

"What?! With a needle?!" A panic-stricken Goku slowly backed his way to the open door.

"Do you want Vegeta to die?" He immediately stopped and starred over to the prince with worried features. Simply shaking his head no, Bulma continued. "Well, if I don't get blood from another full Saiyan, I can't compare the two to see what shouldn't be there."

"Can't you take the blood off my skin after I spar with Gohan for a while?"

"Of course not! The blood has to be perfectly clean and sterile." Once again, Goku starred at the drugged and sleeping Vegeta very thoughtfully. Sighing with a deep touch of dread, he very softly mouthed the word "All right." "Ok, then sit down and gimme your arm." Timidly, the bulky arm was placed on the table, it's owner appeared to be ready to cry at any moment. "Now make a fist," the young looking woman instructed while Goku pinched his bottom lip between his teeth. The pure Saiyan blood began it's slow ascent into the individual vials. Goku's visage grew pale as he kept starring at the silver needle jutting out of his arm. Not soon enough for him, Bulma removed the offending needle and bandaged up the man's arm. "All done...see?" Quickly pulling out microscope slides, she dropped a few red spots from each donor and pushed Goku's under the scope. "Hmmm...looks like you have a red blood count twice that of a human and your white blood cell count is three time higher." Scribbling the information on a note pad, Bulma quickly looked back. "Three unidentified particles in Goku's blood." She continued mumbling to herself and sloppily writing as she went along. Jerking out the first sample, Bulma put Vegeta's blood underneath and focused the microscope again. "Vegeta has about the same amount of red and white blood cells as Goku." Sitting back onto the chair, her face knitted into a tight frustrated confusion.

"What does that mean?" Goku quested softly.

"Well," sitting back in her chair, "White blood cells are what fights infections. They float around in your blood finding bacteria or viruses and they basically eat 'em." Goku's face twitched in disgust. "Elevated levels are a sign of them fighting an infection."

"Ewe...that's gross. So if Vegeta doesn't have any more of those things than I do, he's not fighting any infections?" Goku tenitively ventured.

"That's right," His familiar light-bulb grin flicked on after figuring out such a medically challenged clue. "At least we know that it isn't anything like that...but then we still don't know what Vegeta's fighting." The two very good friends sat facing towards each other thinking deeply. Suddenly Bulma lashed out and smacked the table in anxiety, causing Goku to jump out of thought. "All right, enough of this...let's write down his symptoms. How was he acting before the attack?"

"Well...he seemed stronger...but then after sparring he got really very tired." Bulma nodded and she wrote on the same paper as before.

"Decreased sex drive, and appetite...miniature attacks like the big one..." She blinked as the possible culprit came to mind. "Could it have been a heart attack?"

"What's that?"

"It's when a person eats too much saturated fats and it lines the insides of the arteries. After a while, the lining clogs the arteries and stops blood flow, also making the heart seize up." Goku frowned in thought.

"Yeah, but Vegeta is really healthy...he trains everyday!"

"But he also eats a lot of red meat, which by human standards, is not good for your heart. Plus, putting great strain on your heart, like he does when turning Super Saiyan, can also trigger an attack."

"So how do we fix him?" Bulma couldn't help but smile at Goku's simplistic look at things. If only Vegeta were as easy to "fix" as an android.

"We'll have to take him to a heart hospital. Then we inject some dye into his veins to see where the blockage is." Goku's face brightened immediately.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go now! The sooner we figure out what is wrong with Vegeta, the sooner he'll be healthy again, right?" It was not uncommon for Goku to be concerned with another person's well-being, but how he was acting about Vegeta was just plain odd. He was so anxious and jumpy, as if his life depended on his prince's survival.

"Alright, but I gotta call my friend at the hospital to give him a heads up." Bulma walked off to find the phone number while Goku went and sat with Vegeta. He looked so small and helpless in the large bed and Goku knew to the contrary. Pulling his chair closer to the bed, he idly smoothed the sheets with his fingers as he whispered to Vegeta.

"I don't know if you can hear me...but we have a plan." The short Saiyan sighed and shifted slightly in the bed at the sound of Goku's voice. "Are you still asleep?"

"I was..." Eyes slowly drifted open to focus on his bed-side companion. "What are you still doing here?"

"Trying to help Bulma...how are you feeling?" Vegeta let out another long and fragile sounding sigh.

"Just peachy," he replied and managed to force a smirk. "I feel very tired...almost weak. My head hurts pretty bad and there's a strange tightness in my chest."

"Do you want some water?" The prince swallowed hard and shook his head. Within seconds, Goku returned with the cool liquid and began to tip the cup at Vegeta's lips.

"Kakkarrot, I'm not a infant." To prove this, he struggled to sit up onto his elbows, yet Goku stopped him.

"Vegeta, lay back down." It was not a request, rather a firm demand. With a frown, the ill man conceded as Goku slid an arm underneath his neck and brought the cup back to parched lips. In between sips, Goku revealed the plan. "We're taking you to a heart hospital. Bulma thinks you might have had a heart attack."

"Does she forget that I'm not just some Saiyan, but a prince? My genes are flawless, therefore I don't suffer from such frailties." The taller man frowned.

"We just want to be sure...what could that harm?" Vegeta just growled softly as Bulma entered the room. A rosy tint spread over Goku's features while removing his arm from underneath Vegeta.

"You okay Goku?" He shook his head quickly, as if he were embarrassed, then looked back to Vegeta. "Glad to see you're not still in pain...so how are you feeling, Vegeta? Any better?"

"Just how many people are going to ask me the same question?" The prince sighed heavily and finished his drink of water.

"He said he feels weak and tired. He said his chest is tight and has a headache." Goku answered Bulma's question without ever taking his eyes away from Vegeta.

"Well do you feel up to a little trip? I wanna take you to a friend who can probably cure you." Vegeta knew that this was the best thing for him, yet his pride simply wouldn't let him agree.

"Just let me rest...I'll be fine in a day or two...I don't..." Goku abruptly cut him off.

"You are going and that's final." Again, the overwhelmingly odd demand came from the normally passive Saiyan.

"I'll go make the arrangements and get another sedative."

"Bulma! I can't believe its been this long!! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Donald, you haven't changed one bit!" The blue-haired woman hugged her long time friend, standing in the waiting room of Ebra Heart hospital. Donald looked behind her to Goku who had stopped a few steps away.

"Is that your husband? He looks perfectly healthy to me..."

"Who? Goku? Oh no...he's just a very good friend. The paramedics are bringing in Vegeta on a stretcher...thank God the sedative is lasting." Within seconds, a sleeping prince appeared through the doors. Goku immediately stepped over to him and demanded that he be able to push Vegeta's bed. "Before you take a look at him...we need to talk to you in private."

"Sure, no problem...I know of an operating room isn't being used, we can talk in there." The four entered quickly and Goku shut the door behind them.

"Ok...I know this is gonna sound strange, but here it is. Goku and Vegeta are not human. They are apart of a dead race called the Saiyans."

"That name sounds familiar...didn't I hear something about them during the Cell games? Goku looks like that blond haired guy that fought Cell."

"Yes, he is the same person. Saiyans have the ability to transform into a more powerful version of themselves. It puts tremendous strain on their bodies and I think it contributed to Vegeta's heart attack." The doctor thought for a second while looking between Goku and Vegeta.

"It very well could have. Goku? Can you transform right now?"

"Sure..." The air in the room seemed to get heavier for a moment, then Goku's hair and eyes changed to blond and green, seemingly without effort.

"That is amazing..." Feeling that he impressed the doctor enough, the Saiyan let himself drop to a more relaxed state. "Well, let's see what we can do for him."

--------------------------------------

A/N Chapter 3 will be up...soon? As soon as I can get it out of my head and into the computer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Common Bond **

**by ArizonaRed **

**Chapter 3**

(Warning: brief Yaoi limey-ness)**  
**

Bulma yawned as she glanced at the clock reading 3 am.

"Well, the lab won't open till 9 am to run those tests on Vegeta's blood. I'm gonna go lay down in the room next door...there's two beds in there..." Goku's longtime friend hinted,

"Are you gonna come get some sleep?" The Saiyan looked back to the resting prince.

"Nah, I'll stay and keep him company." The familiar worried filled her still young looking face.

"Goku! You need to get some sleep! How many days have you been awake now?"

"But what if Vegeta wakes up and needs something? I'll stay here and sleep in the chair. Then he can wake me up if he does " Bulma nodded in approval and left for some sleep of her own. The Earth-Saiyan's full attention was once again returned to Vegeta, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of his health. Gradually, sleep took control of the weary eyes and Goku began to nod off.

_Goku recognized the area. He was sitting in the hospital chair, same room as before. A sudden anxiety welled up in his being...where was Vegeta? A quick survey of the tiny room revealed the prince to be laying in the bed, looking straight at him.  
_

_"Good, you're still safe." Goku heard himself say the words while sighing in relief.  
_

_"Come here, Goku." For a fleeting moment, Goku thought it strange that Vegeta called him by his Earth name, but it was lost to the hazy dream. He stood slowly and walked over to the bedside.  
_

_"What is it Vegeta? Did you need something?"  
_

_"Yes...just come here..." Vegeta nearly whispered, sitting up on his elbows without the least bit of pain. Gently, Goku sat beside him on the thin and scratchy blanket. "Closer..." Confusion smeared itself over the younger man's face as he leaned down towards the inflicted. Vegeta hooked an arm around the back of Goku's neck and swiftly pulled him down to meet the sovereign's lips. Goku softly gasped into Vegeta's mouth, but yet could not pull away from the warm flesh. The amorous lips traveled up the edge of his jaw and then over to Goku's ear, softly sucking on the lobe. "Such a long time I have waited for this." The prince's velvet voice feathered through Goku's mind.  
_

_"Wa..waited for what?" His own voice sounded strange and distant as the sudden rush made it hard to breathe.  
_

_"To finally taste what I have been craving..." The inflamed lips again pressed themselves to other set.  
_

_"Me...?" The word was barley audible as a deep arousal began to cloud Goku's thinking. Vegeta purred his answer to the other Saiyan.  
_

_"Yes you...I want you so bad..." Vegeta pulled him down closer to his own body, laying beside him. A leg was draped over Goku's hip as a brief moment of sanity sliced through his mind.  
_

_"B But Vegeta...this isn't right...you and I are both men...and..."  
_

_"No Goku...we are both Saiyan...the last of the Saiyans. It is fitting that we be together." A softer and more meaningful kiss was placed on Goku's bottom lip, making him forget everything but the touch. The younger began to kiss back more lustfully earning heavy moans from Vegeta. Moans...they were sounding too vivid, too real when..._

Goku's cheek slid off his palm, pulling his head down violently and causing him to awaken from the dream. Disoriented for a moment, the dream gradually filtered back into his mind. Had he really been dreaming of kissing Vegeta? Interrupting his thoughts, the unconscious prince softly moaned from across the room. Goku jerked his head to look at Vegeta in shock. Is it possible that he is having the same dream? Again, the inflicted Saiyan moaned, but this had a uncomfortable edge to it. Looking closer, Goku realized what was happening. The blanket that was covering the sleeping form, had been kicked off, and Vegeta's skin glistened from a layer of perspiration covering his body. His breathing had become erratic and heavy, almost as if he were suffocating. Goku quickly stepped over to the bedside with worry marring his facial features. He lightly touched a slick bicep, only to discover Vegeta's skin to be burning up.

"Vegeta?" At the sound of his name, the older Saiyan slowly opened his eyes; looking at Goku with the same uneven breathing. "Are you okay?" Vegeta parted his lips to speak, but only a deep groan of pain was heard. An abrupt gasp of pain shot through Goku, making the panic rise within him. He leaned closer to understand any words that the afflicted might mutter. "Vegeta? What do you need?!" Vegeta's hand reached out, grabbed on to Goku's forearm and squeezed painfully, as if that would relieve the intense pain.

"Get...Bulma." Goku ran to the darkened room next to the prince's and violently shook the sleeping woman awake. No words were spoken as Bulma knew exactly what would panic the Saiyan so much...Vegeta was in pain again. The scene that met their eyes was truly torture to witness. Vegeta's pain had skyrocketed, causing his whole body to arch way from the bed and a raspy scream to erupt from his throat. Bulma quickly saw that the arm and leg restraints were losing the battle to keep the Saiyan from writhing off the bed.

"Goku quick! Hold him down! I'll get more morphine!" The taller man jumped up on the bed and swiftly pinned Vegeta's arms and legs down just as the band across his limbs snapped. Vegeta's hair flickered between the normal ebony to gold, making Goku realize his captor was trying to transform to possibly get a handle on his torment.

"No! Vegeta don't do it! It won't help! It'll just make it worse!" The door burst back open with Bulma and the doctor rushing in. The doctor was taken back by the scene but quickly snapped out of his shock and into action. The endorphin-laced morphine shot was injected and gradually began to lessen the agony, leaving Vegeta weakly panting on the bed.

"Alright Kakkarot...get off of me...it's gone" A faint rosy tint filled Goku's cheeks as the realized he was straddling Vegeta's waist with him breathing as hard as the man beneath him.

"I think we had better keep your husband on a constant Morphine drip...it's probably the only way to keep him out of pain." Bulma listened with only half an ear and nodded in agreement. She sat on opposite side of Vegeta's bed than Goku, nervously brushing her fingers on his bicep. She couldn't hold back the frightened tears from filling her eyes. Her long-time friend noticed her emotional display and tear graced his own eyes out of sympathy.

"You two had better stop that...now...how pathetic..." At the sound of his usual insults, Vegeta's companions brightened their mood. Opening his weary eyes, he looked at the doctor friend of Bulma with the most seriousness he could summon. "Why are you just standing there...do something and cure me. Do you even know what is happening yet?" The doctor gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry not yet. We are still waiting for lab tests on your blood to come back." The Saiyan sovereign struggled to sit up but only made it to leaning on his elbows.

"Stop staring at me and go check on them! I'm not exactly enjoying myself here." As the heart specialist exited the room, Vegeta collapsed back down onto the pillow. Goku firmly held a hand on the infirmed chest with the most stern look aimed at Vegeta.

"Do not do that again. You need your rest." It was so out of place that Vegeta didn't even bother with another insult, just nodded his head in agreement.

Over the next few days, test after test came back with no anomalies present. X-rays, Thallium scans, MRIs, all revealed no clues as Vegeta began to slip more into unconsciousness as the days progressed. And while Bulma was helping the doctor analyzing the results, Goku never left the his prince's side. Gohan began to bring food to his father out of fear he would collapse from hunger. He quietly entered the room with the usual amount of food; noticing less and less of it was actually being eaten.

"Father, you've gotta eat something," After Gohan set down a cafeteria tray next to another untouched tray. "You need to keep up your strength." He walked over to his depressed parent, lightly rubbing his shoulders to comfort.

"What for?" Gohan came around to kneel in front of Goku with an intense look of worry on his young face.

"What do you mean?" Goku sighed heavily.

"I mean what good would it do? With all the strength I have...I can't do anything to help him. What if we lose him?" Goku let his head fall and rest between his hands. "What if ...Vegeta dies? It would be for good this time...I don't think I could handle that." Gohan was left speechless. Everyone knew that Goku cared about the other full-blooded Saiyan's well-being...after all they've been through, they became good friends-even if Vegeta would never acknowledge it. But to hear that his father would be, well, heartbroken to lose his closest friend truly shocked the demi-Saiyan to his core. Without knowing how to comfort his father, Gohan sat silently beside him.

Hours later, Vegeta's eyelids began to part leaving his eyes to be assaulted by the sunlight filtering in through the window. Blinking, his hazy vision focused on Goku sitting next to his bed, sleeping on a folded arm. Vegeta cleared his throat to wake his semi-rival. Goku's own eyes fluttered open and immediately took notice of Vegeta's conscious state.

"Don't you ever bathe, Kakkarrot? Are you trying to kill me out with your smell before this disease does?" A sleepy smile flourished over the younger man's face. Even the random insults that he constantly threw at Goku were welcome as they both knew it was the only thing the had control over.

"Glad to see you awake, I was starting to get worried." The sovereign stared questioningly at Goku, making him uncomfortable and return the stare.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have a family to take care of?" Goku settled back to rest on his arm again, firmly making the statement he wasn't going anywhere.

"You never know...I might be able to help somehow." Vegeta sighed with exhaustion and turned to stare silently at the ceiling for a moment.

"You can help me..." The pain-weary prince reached for Goku's wrist, slowly pulling the larger man to stand closer to him. Vegeta placed the hand attached to that wrist, palm down, directly over his heart. "Do it..." Goku's lips wanted to ask what, but was scared he already knew the answer. "Please end my misery...please kill me." He quickly tried to jerk his hand way as his fear was spoken into reality, but Vegeta held on. "Please Goku." Hearing his Earth name coming from Vegeta began to cause a panic to build within him. All he could do to reply was to shake his head from side to side. Vegeta let his head roll back center in the pillow to stare at the ceiling again. "It's getting worse."

"I can't do that...no..."

"It hurts. It hurts to breathe. It hurts to think. Every time my heart beats is agony. I...I can't take this much longer." Goku stumbled backward to sit in his chair as the other managed to growl in frustration. "Fine. Your friendship means nothing if you won't grant me a favor." Goku felt Vegeta's ki rise as he needed it now to simply sit up, only able to lean on his elbows. "I demand that you obey your Prince and stop denying me a merciful death!"

"Stop asking me that! No! I can't do it...not ever! Bulma's gonna find the cure!" He shouted, quickly turning and walking out of the room. Goku quickly stepped out the door, firmly closing it with a depresses expression on his face. Hearing footsteps, he looked down the hall and saw Bulma approaching with an excited and relieved bounce to her step. He smiled so as not to worry her, yet she already saw his earlier visage making her speed up the pace to Vegeta's room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...he's alright for now but...he's about to give up." The blue-haired woman lightly rubbed her troubled friend's shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Did you find something?"

"We think so...come on, let's explain it to Vegeta too." The two walked back into the isolated room. His eyes were shut and breathing was steady but very labored. The sound of the door latching behind the visitors made the eyelids open but only half way from sapped strength.

"If this is how you felt after birthing Trunks, I think I have a new found respect for you, woman."

"Thankfully I don't remember it being this bad." Bulma chuckled. "Vegeta, we think we found the cause." At hearing that he might live through this, the prince perked up to listen.

"Ok, Goku remember when I took both blood samples, compared them and said that they were the same except for the that unidentified particle missing from Vegeta's blood?" Without waiting for Goku to reply, Bulma sped on through her explanation. "We took out those other two that both of you have, analyzed them and it turns out they are two differing, but highly concentrated hormones, we think they are the Saiyan version of testosterone, but as a particle not chemical like humans." It was quite apparent by Bulma's rambling that was excited about what her and the doctor possibly found. "The one missing from Vegeta we also took a look at and realized it had the same properties as the other hormones, but it was synthetic. That means fake, Goku." The younger Saiyan's confused look disappeared at Bulma's statement while the afflicted lay in bed quietly listening. "I can't imagine your on any medication, right?" Goku simply shook his head. "Didn't think so. When is the last time you took any medicine?" Bulma grinned as if she already knew the answer while her friend thought about her question.

"I don't think I've ever taken any medicine other than what Mirai Trunks brought from the future, the vial of medicine for my...heart." As the last word passed his lips the light bulb clicked on for both Vegeta and Goku. "So...Vegeta has the same heart disease I did?" Bulma didn't respond to his question but smiled knowingly.

"Now, what if Mirai Trunks was wrong in calling it medicine...what if it was some kind of advanced permanent hormone therapy."

"Why permanent?" Vegeta question.

"Being synthetic, it was designed to not break down in the body like natural hormones do. It will be there as long as you are alive..meaning, Goku, you will never have to worry about getting that disease again." She turned to Goku with a hopeful tone. "Please tell me you didn't have to use all of the vial that Mirai Trunks gave you."

"No, just over half..." A huge grin mirroring Bulma's splashed over his face. "I'll be right back!" Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and in a second he was gone. Bulma finally allowed herself to catch her breath. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and rested a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, who smiled sincerely.

"Good job, Bulma."

"Thanks but it was mostly Donald, I just filled in about Goku's illness." The smile from Vegeta's face twisted into a wince.

"It's a good thing this is almost over...I asked Kakkarrot to kill me." His mate's face turned to shock.

"Vegeta! That totally isn't necessary! If I couldn't figure this out right away, I'd just put you into a chemically induced coma til we could cure you. I wouldn't make you suffer." She paused thoughtfully. "Besides, you can't leave me. I simply won't allow it." The prince managed a weak smirk.

"You've already spent too much time with me...you're even starting to sound like me..." All too soon, the smirk that graced Vegeta's lips turned into a groan of pain. His hands grasped the railing on the bed as the torment within his chest increased rapidly. Bulma reached up to the drip line that fed into his veins and turned the bag all the way open. Just as before, the pain abated as quickly as it was brought on.

"Well, I hope Goku gets here quick with that vial...we only have two more bags of morphine." As if waiting for his cue, the air at the foot of Vegeta's bed began to crackle with Goku's appearance.

"Sorry that took so long...I had a hard time finding Vegeta's Ki to focus on to come back!" Proudly, he handed over the vial to Bulma. "Chichi just gave me little spoon fulls every time it hurt really bad." Bulma was so excited she nearly dropped the bottle between her fingers as she searched the room for a spoon. Opening the vial, she tipped it over to free the liquid from the container...but nothing came out. Giving it a little shake, she tipped it farther over and waited. Still nothing. Carefully keeping her panic in check, she looked in to the vial to see if it was clogged. The vial was completely empty. _No no no no..._

"Goku, please tell me you brought the wrong bottle...right?" The larger Saiyan walked over and looked at the vial.

"No, that's the right one...see it has the Capsule Corp logo on it...why" His female friend simply held it upside down.

"It's completely empty."

Aww...poor Vegeta! Working on Chapter 4 now...Take it easy Rei! Things start looking up in the next chapter! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Common Bond  
**

**By Arizona Red**

**Chapter 4**

"It can't be empty! I didn't use it all!"

"It must have evaporated over the years." The two began a downward spiral of hopelessness, when Vegeta spoke up with a sarcastic tone.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius...come on woman, figure this out." The slight challenge brought a ray of confidence back into her being. "Has anyone even thought about the Dragonballs, or am I just that much smarter than you two combined? They were the whole reason I came to this mud-ball of a planet to begin with." Bulma disappointedly shook her head.

"It's no good...remember a few months ago? Trunks collected them and wished for Capsule Corp to run itself for a week. Besides, I think this would fall under the 'no taking back natural causes' rule for the dragonballs. But as much as I hate to admit it, Vegeta's right...we need to go back to basics. There's something big that I've missed somehow and I can't leave it up to the lab to find. Besides, who on Earth would know Saiyan physiology and traits better than me? I've been around you guys since I was a teenager!"

"Well, go do your inevitable brain-storm pacing somewhere else. I can't sleep with you chattering away on ideas..." The ill royal shifted a determined eye to his rival turned friend. "You too Kakkarrot...go help Bulma think. I'm not going anywhere yet." There was no two ways about what Vegeta had said, he was kicking them out, but as politely as he could. Bulma tugged at Goku's familiar orange to further indicate their needed departure and they were soon out the door. They walked down a few hallways in silence, Bulma's arms tightly crossed over chest with a set of fingers drumming on a bicep; so much like Vegeta's own body language that Goku couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, let's get thinking." His friend said while pushing open a door that lead outside to a peaceful garden area. An elderly couple sat on a bench next to a artificial stream bed quietly talking and enjoying each other's company, as one of them was not long for this world. Bulma walked ahead of her companion with a stern expression over her visage. "Let's go back to the beginning of what we know. Both you and Vegeta have contracted this 'disease'. You had it first, the Vegeta about 15 years later. We know it wasn't something you caught while on Yardrat, rather it's something to do with missing hormones. Most hormones are established during childhood so that suggests something happened to you during your childhood and Vegeta while in his 20's to stop the production of that hormone. What could have happened to you both at such different times in your lives?" Goku had been following her train of thoughts and donned his light-bulb smile at knowing the answer.

"That's easy, Bulma...that's when our tails were cut off." Bulma stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the Saiyan in all his simplistic grandeur. She immediately laughing in disbelief and astonishment. With all her advanced schooling and knowledge, a more uncluttered and ingenuous outlook was needed to find such a basic answer.

"Goku! You're amazing!" Out of sheer delirious elation, Bulma embraced Goku in a tender, yet platonic hug while planting sisterly kisses on his cheeks. She quickly noticed the heated tint running across the same cheeks and angled her head to rest on his firm chest as his arms circled her sibling-like shoulders. "I think you just saved Vegeta." Goku pulled her away from the warmth of his chest to gaze at her in confusion.

"But how? None of the Saiyans on Earth have tails, so how..." Bulma sweetly placed a soft finger over Goku's lips, silencing him.

"Tarble."

"Vegeta's brother?"

"Remember when he came here asking for Vegeta's help...he still had his tail..."

"So if I can bring him back here using my instantaneous movement, we can get the right hormone out of his blood and give it to Vegeta?" Bulma nodded her head enthusiastically. "Um...should I go get him now?" The understated obvious answer nearly made her fall over backwards.

"Yes. Now." Goku moved to the center of the garden path, and closed his eyes in concentration. Resting two fingers on his forehead, he turned to face the opposite direction.

"Tarble...Tarble...Ooh! There he is!" A slight static sound zipped through the air as Goku suddenly vanished from sight.

Within a tense half an hour of waiting, Goku appeared with an astonished Tarble clinging to his arm.

"See! As quick as that!" The youngest Saiyan whispered something in amazement, then became somber as his gaze fell on Vegeta. He bowed to his older brother and approached the bed in hast.

"Watashi no Oniisan wah, douka shita no?" Tarble looked at the confused expressions on the Earth dwellers, realizing he had been speaking in Saiyan. "Gomen Nasai...forgive me, I forgot... What is wrong my brother?" Bulma stepped in, explaining the entire situation, along with her theory concerning a Saiyan's tail.

"Since you still have yours, if we study it then perhaps we can synthesize the hormone and make Vegeta well again." Having followed the explanation fairly well, Tarble turned to Bulma.

"Very well, shall we get to the examination?" Quickly he turned back to face Vegeta and bowed. "Tsuneni tame sa-bu otaku, Watashi no Oniisan wa, watashi no Ouji-sama wa." Everyone was taken back by the strict yet respectful protocol between the brothers. Vegeta managed a weak nod of approval as Tarble followed Bulma to a nearby lab room and had him sit in a chair next to a tray with vial.

"Okay, I'm gonna take some of your blood and look at it closely to see if it's compatible with Vegeta's. If it is, we'll give him a small transfusion to start the hormone replacement, giving us more time to synthesize it and make more to give Vegeta." A cold alcohol swab was rubbed on the soft flesh opposite of his elbow with a quizzical look causing his eyebrow raise; looking very much like his ill brother.

"Transfusion?" The silver needle made a smooth entry and disappeared into his skin. Moments later the precious claret fluid began it's journey into the awaiting vials.

"We hook up a small tube between you and your brother and transfer an expendable amount of your blood into him." The doctor described the procedure as he withdrew the needle. A terrified grimace flashed over Tarble's face, almost in disbelief.

"You're going to put my blood in Oniisan's body?!"

"Easy son, it's not doing to do any damage to your body." The heart specialist smeared a drop of Tarble's blood on a glass slide by it self, then one more drop on another slide. He picked up a different vial labeled "Vegeta" and added a drop to the slide with Tarble's already on it and mixed the two samples. Setting it aside, the doctor took the other slide and put it under the microscope. Quickly identifying the sought after hormone, he sighed excitedly. "Bulma look at this! His hormone levels are vastly elevated above Goku's...I think the transfusion idea just might save your husband." Sheer panic once again over took the confused Saiyan.

"No! Please! You can't do that! Don't you understand what will happen?" The blue-haired heiress to Capsule Corp was about to ask her 'brother-in-law' to elucidate when the doctor interrupted, holding up the slide with both blood samples mixed on it.

"He's right...we can't. He has a different blood type." Bulma's eyes closed in increasing defeat...Can't they get just ONE break? But why would they have different blood types if they are brothers?

"Tarble, did you and Vegeta have different mothers?"

"Hai-Yes. Vegeta's mother, Queen Betallas, died giving birth to Ouji-sama. My mother was just a royal consort, but as we have the same father, I am royalty as well. Vegeta is first to the throne of Vegetasei. I am next in line if..." His voice suddenly became silent at the realization of the now likely scenerio. "Oniisan isn't going to die...is he? I don't even know him..." Bulma tried to smile reassuringly but failed miserably. She knew she should be preparing to lose the battle over Vegeta's life, yet never could back down from a challenge.

"Alright, on to plan B. Donald, get that vial sent down to the lab and have them start extracting the hormone. Tell them to pick-up the pace...Vegeta doesn't have much time left." She sweetly placed a hand on Tarble's shoulder, walking him over to the lab door. "Why do you go visit with Vegeta for a while before Goku takes you back home?" Tarble bowed respectfully.

"Hai Oneesan."

"Oh wait...can I ask you what you said to Vegeta as we were leaving? And what does Oneesan mean?" Her newest relative raised his eyebrow in befuddlement, looking exactly like his older sibling.

"Does my brother not speak in the Saiyan language to the one you call Goku?" Bulma chuckled without any mockery.

"No, Goku lost his memory when he was a baby. If fact we didn't even know he wasn't human until his brother Raditz showed up when Goku was about 20."

"Oh...I see. Of course...Oneesan refers to you as my older sister, being that you are mated to my older brother, Oniisan. And the other part, exactly translated means, 'Always to serve you, my brother, my prince.

"Why so formal? Is it some sort of Saiyan etiquette or something?" Her brother-in-law seemed to be a fountain of the knowledge that Vegeta never shared about his existence prior to Frieza.

"Yes, my guardian I was sent away with was given the task of ensuring I was brought up properly in Saiyan culture. When Prince Vegeta would have ascended to King, I was to be brought back to Vegetasei to serve him...however he deemed necessary. If I didn't know how to properly address my sovereign, I most likely would have been put to death on the spot." Bulma's face twisted from the brutality of the Saiyan mores. "Anything further you wish to know?"

"There's so much more I'd love to ask you...but it'll have to wait." Tarble bowed respectfully at the implied dismissal, and left the room headed towards Vegeta's. The younger royal's mind was reeling in nervousness. What would he say to him? What would he ask his only surviving blood relative? As the possiblities whirled around in his head, he suddenly found himself at Vegeta's door. All the insignificant questions melted away leaving the most important inquiry standing foreground in his thoughts. Would his brother answer it? Did he want to hear the answer? Growing up around Gure and her people gave him a very different perspective making him so very un-Saiyan like in personality. He was no where near the harsh, seemingly cold and uncaring person that Vegeta was...could he even talk to him? Or would his brother the prince see him only through a sovereign's eyes, as a mere subject and someone that didn't deserve his attention at any level? Tarble sighed in anxiety and bit his lip while berating himself mentally. _That's another reason why you're not a true Saiyan...hesitation. Do you really think Vegeta would stop and think about such things? NO! He'd march right in there and __demand an answer..._ Muscling up his courage, Tarble strode into his brother's hospital room, determined and confident.

The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the dimly lit room. The permentent scowl etched on Vegeta's face chipped away at Tarble's resolve, even though he seemed to be asleep. The youngest of the two brothers could do little else but stand there in slight awe; how could anyone exude such a dominating and commanding power over others while unconscious? _That's why I was sent away and he became prince..._

"What do you want?" The deep voice similar to his own seemed so loud compared to the quiet room. Tarble's eyes met Vegeta's, who had been watching him for the last several seconds. Relying on ingrained protocol, he bowed submissively while waiting for the blush of inadequacy to fade.

"Your wife suggested that I 'visit' with you before Goku returns me to my home."

"Of course she did." Vegeta sighed in irritation and waited for Tarble to proceed with the inescapable conversation.

"Do you need anything?"

"No." The response was short and curt making the younger mentally slap himself. _Of course he doesn't need anything from me! It's I that need something from him._ Seeing the internal conflict within his half-brother, Vegeta quickly decided to speed things along. "Spit it out, Tarble." The one in question simply gave Vegeta a quizzical look. "Obviously you came in here for a reason. I niether have the patience or energy to dance around, trying to figure out what it is you want from me." His tone was increasing in it's level of annoyance with each word causing Tarble to realize it was now or never.

"After Frieza was defeated, you didn't you try to find me?"

-------------

A/N It's amazing how much the Saiyan language sounds just like Japanese, ne? I've been learning Japanese and though it would be neater to use a real language instead of make up on of my own! Also, it was my own little nod to the culture that gave us such a fantastic anime to begin with! Sorry if I use a wrong word in my phrasing...let me know the right one and I'll fix it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm laying here, dying, and you choose now to bring that up?" Defensively, Tarble crossed his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't really look like I'll get another chance, now does it?" Vegeta simply turned his head to face away from the visitor, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. To prove that he was worthy of an answer, Tarble silently stood his ground.

"What do you want to hear? The truth? I just didn't care to waste my time finding someone that wasn't strong enough to fight. There, satisfied?" The younger moved to sit in the chair that faced Vegeta's direction of sight.

"That's not true. My mother spoke about you, how you were before I was sent away." Vegeta's eyes dangerously met his brother's. He knew where Tarble was taking their conversation, making him on edge. "When I was home-sick, She told me of the times you came to see me in the hospital infant ward...how you would..." Vegeta quickly cut in before Tarble could finish his thoughts.

"I was merely sizing you up, to see if you'd be a threat to my throne...nothing more." Tarble's eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"I see. It must have been my 'other' half-brother, the crowned Prince of Vegetasei that would sneak in at night to play with me in my crib." The sweet yet ancient memory filtered back into Vegeta's forethoughts, causing him to bite back a weak smile. It was so long ago, before the bitter rivalry with Kakkarrot, long before his forced service to Frieza, Vegeta barely remembered being a young boy. A young royal that had just been informed of the birth of another in his father's bloodline.

* * *

_A half-brother. A cool chill ran down his spine at the thought of what this new sibling could bring. A challenge to his rightful throne. Ill news always made coming back to Vegetasei less pleasant than it should be, but this was dangerous news. Spending so much time away from his home unnerved the young prince. He should be training to be the strongest King ever and learning royal protocol, not having his strength paraded in front of that freakishly lizard-like Frieza. Now a possible usurper had been born and with Vegeta away at the time, it might have given the brat a foot hold on the tribal council's attention. _

_"Has he been tested yet?" The messenger standing in front of a very small but volatile Prince winced at the error._

_"No, my lord, they are testing him now. I assumed you would rather me not wait until then to inform you of your brother's arrival." Vegeta scowled in annoyance._

_"What do I care that my father has spawned another brat? His power level is the only thing that will ever concern me about him." The messenger quickly excused himself before he incurred more of the prince's wrath as Vegeta headed towards in infant ward. ~What if he turns out to be stronger than me? Will I lose my throne?~ Walking in, he found the doctor concluding the power level testing. "Well? What is it?" _

_"Welcome home Prince Vegeta...His level is nothing to worry about, that's for sure. Tarble only reads at 12."_

_"Tarble?"_

_"Yes, that's what his mother decided to name him. The King left it up to her."_

_"Only 12...are you absolutely sure? Is there a chance of it spiking up at any point?" The doctor gave a reassuring smirk to his royal, fully knowing why he was brimming with questions._

_"Relax my young prince. Tarble's power level won't ever reach the same level that your at. You still will become the next King...I'd stake my life on that fact." Vegeta returned a evil smirk of his own._

_"Oh, you can be sure that you are. Keep me informed if anything changes and I will deal with the 'problem' myself." _

_Later in the dead of the very same night, a pre-teen Vegeta awoke in a cold sweat. The dream was so vivid, so graphic it left the boy shaking in his bed. He quickly looked around the darkened room to steel up his nerves; no one was there, it was only a dream. But the night time hallucination played with his insecurities, namely of being dethroned by a plot to conceal Tarble's true power level until it was too late for Vegeta. The boy threw the covers off his maturing body and quietly pulled on dark clothing. He had to see the infant. He had to make sure that doctor wasn't lying and he had to do it now. Morning could be too late and if he had to dispose of the threat, he couldn't have any witnesses. He grabbed his newly acquired scouter and stealthily crept through his bodyguard's room that created a barrier between Vegeta's room and the rest of the palace. Successful in not waking Nappa, made it out to the hall and headed towards the hospital. His early training made it easy for the lithe prince to avoid the palace and city guards, finally making his way to hospital and ultimately Tarble's room. _

_The room was softly illuminated by a small light at the far end of the room, leaving Vegeta with a full view of the future instigator sleeping in his crib. This wasn't enough...how could he tell if he was a threat if he was sleeping? Harshly, Vegeta shook the crib railing to wake the snoozing newborn. The child's eyelids fluttered open, trying to focus on the dark figure leaning over the low crib railing. ~Cry, damn you.~ Vegeta tapped the side of the scouter in preparation of the baby's impending wail. Silence. The older sibling scowled at the newborn, who had taken to quietly sucking his fist. This provoked the prince's anger, leaving him to gather energy into a bright ball at the tip of his index finger and point it into Tarble's face._

_"Cry you bastard! Show me what you are capable of!" Vegeta hissed. Tarble's eyes widened in delight at the sparkling light in front of his face, unknowing of the death it could cause. And as any infant would do, he waved his arms trying to catch the shiny object, but landing on his irate brother's wrist. Happy in this, Tarble gurgled in excitement while the emotional display shocked the young sovereign out of his tirade. The energy ball dissipated as Tarble began shaking Vegeta's now limp arm, playing and giggling. A small smile graced the side of Vegeta's lips while watching the gleeful newborn. _

_"I suppose I could let you live." Growing tired of the game, a yawn spilt from the little one's lips, followed by pudgy hands rubbing sleepy eyes. Then, the same plump arms reached up towards Vegeta and issued a urgent sound, half grunt, half whine. The Prince's eyebrow raised in bewilderment. The expression was not unlike many years into the future the same situation with his own son, yearning for Vegeta's attention._

_"What do you want, brat?" The reaching and whining was increasing in frequency._

_"He wants you to hold him." Vegeta's back straightened sharply at the unexpected voice. The baby's mother stepped into the room with Tarble's late night feeding in hand. "Go ahead, he can't hurt you and I know you won't hurt him." Vegeta sneered acrimoniously and crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"You know nothing, you useless palace slave. I, in fact came here to kill this little trouble-maker..."_

_"But you didn't, Sire. Perhaps you've realized that his father...your father would be very displeased at the news of his older son killing his younger son." Vegeta could instantly see why his father picked her for his consort, she had a lot of backbone to talk to her Prince like that. "Or perhaps you've realized that my son really is no threat to your throne." She stepped forward to retrieve the now whimpering infant and calm him with his nourishment. Vegeta 'humphed' and began walking out of the room until her voice stopped him. _

_"I'm sorry if my presence shorted your visit with Tarble. Your welcome back anytime, and at night he usually doesn't wake me until now for a feeding." Vegeta turned his head to look at Tarble's mother, who had a knowing smile on her face. Was that a hint? That if he were to come back a little earlier in the night, no one would know? His personality snapped back into play and briskly strode out of Tarble's room._

_And it worked. No one ever found the prince missing from his bed and playing with his half-brother in the middle of the night. No one suspected young Vegeta of visiting Tarble, much less caring about the sibling. Their 'play dates' started out very impersonal, as Vegeta had never been around an infant before. But soon, he grew in his own comfort to actually pick up Tarble and play with him on the floor. Although the prince was aware of Tarble's mother keeping a protective eye over the two, she never interrupted them and Vegeta was careful to return the baby to his bed before feeding time._

_For a few months, the secret visits increased in frequency. Then came the loathsome news. Prince Vegeta was to be removed from his home planet and placed in the services of Lord Frieza; there to continue his training and put to work as a common mercenary. Nappa would retain bodyguard duties until the Prince came of adult age. As horridly degrading as the news was, his thoughts flew to his brother. _

_"And...what of the infant Tarble?" He chose his words carefully as to not arise Nappa's suspicions. Thankfully the larger-than-normal Saiyan was blissfully unaware._

_"I don't believe that Frieza knows of Tarble's existence, Sire. The King has decided to send him away with his mother and a guardian to an agricultural planet where he'll be safe." The young prince let out the breath he had been holding in anticipation of Nappa's reply, praying that it wasn't audible. _

_"Good. There's no need to keep Saiyans around if they'll never become a strong warrior. When must we leave for Frieza's ship?"_

_"Within the hour, my prince. It seems Frieza is very urgent to have you on board before he tends to business with the King." Vegeta fastened his scouter over his ear and began to walk out of his palace room for the last time._

_"It doesn't matter. Let's go."_

_

* * *

_"Was it just a story? A lie?" Tarble's eyes met his older brother's, shining with his own dim hope.

"No, it wasn't a lie." A relieved smile floated across the younger's face. A quick shot of pain flashed through Vegeta's chest, leaving him to grimace and bare the pain. In a few seconds it was gone as his face turned to a scowl again. "That wasn't necessary..." he whispered to no one, as if that same no one had somehow caused the pain to remind the prince of the precarious situation. As typical as Vegeta's carefully placed armor of harsh pride was, he forcefully set those defensive emotions aside. He may never again get the chance to present his very truthful explanation to Tarble.

"Every time it was the same. Every time Kakkarrot and I defeated some monster threatening this planet, a new one would appear to take it's place. You were sent away to stay safe and that's what I intended to have happen." A silent pause fell upon the ill half-brother as he weighed his next words scrupulously. "I didn't try to find you because I knew you were safer away from me than with me."

There it was. The answer Tarble had been wrestling with for most of his adult life. He had wanted his older brother to slightly open up to him, yet held no real hope of it happening. Proving that no one will ever be able to fully predict Vegeta's actions, he stunned the lesser royal and gave him an honest answer. A serene calm blanketed the room as the two last royal Saiyans spent a quick moment of understanding. And of course, feeling it had been too peaceful for far too long, Vegeta interrupted the silence.

"Now, you have to answer something for me."

Tarble blinked in a speechless confusion. _What could he want to know from me? I don't know anything of our race's past or... _Vegeta didn't wait for his brother to agree but asked his question anyway.

"How did you find yourself deciding to marry Gure? And just how does that 'work'?" Vegeta purposely added emphasis to the last word, so there was no question as to what he was referring to. Tarble quickly gripped the chair arm before he fell out of it from the awkwardness of his brother's question. Did he really just ask that?

Bulma gave a soft tap on the outside of Vegeta's door, then stepped in to find her "brother-in-law" flushed in embarrassment and rapidly trying to explain something to Vegeta, who clearly was enjoying watching his relative squirm. She glared at her mate for making the other Saiyan uncomfortable, which only caused Vegeta's pallid smirk to widen.

"Thank goodness Goku was the closest thing to a brother I had growing up. He was embarrassing enough!" She muttered as Tarble looked quite relieved to not be describing the personal details any longer. The sharp intake of gasping air made both in Vegeta's company stare at him in alarm. Bulma's eyes slid over to the morphine bag that had been banishing his pain...empty.

"Where's Kakkarrot? He needs to end this before it gets worse." Vegeta mentally berated himself for sounding so cowardly; but more for needing Kakkarrot to end his life for him. Vegeta wasn't afraid of anything, yet he could feel the dreaded agony had already started to curl it's burning claws into the center of his chest. And damn...how this hurt. Even when Frieza shot him straight through his heart and the minutes after he spent struggling not to die, not even then was the prince in this much pain.

"He won't do it, you know. Goku can't stand the thought of giving up...especially giving up on you. Let us put you in a coma until we can cure you." Bulma pleaded.

"If, you mean. If you can cure me." Another spike of pain stabbed at his heart and pushed him into agreement. Looking relieved, Bulma turned and walked out to get the doctor, motioning for Tarble to follow. Knowing Vegeta, he wouldn't want anyone to see him 'running from a fight', least of all his admiring brother.

Goku sat apprehensively in the hall, waiting for any good news. He knew Tarble should be allowed time alone with his brother, yet it made him slightly on edge. How was Vegeta feeling? Was he in pain? He could get a general feeling that his sparring companion was being kept tranquil by the morphine, yet it greatly clouded his ki causing massive fluctuations that worried the easy-going. Goku also knew that there really wasn't anything he could do to help, but not knowing the exact moments situation was driving him insane. Casting his eyes down the hall towards Vegeta's room, he saw Bulma and Tarble walking over to his seat. Jumping up, Goku met them half way, franticly asking questions.

"What? What is it? How is he? What's going on?" Bulma steeled herself up for the impending answers. If she started crying, it would only worry Goku more.

"He's run out of morphine and it's already starting to hurt again. I'm gonna ask my friend to put him in a coma until he have a cure." The older Saiyan's face twisted in aggravation at being completely helpless to the one who he considered his friend. Looking towards his room again, Goku began to speak hesitantly.

"Can I go..."

"See him?" Bulma interjected, "Please do." Without wasting anytime, he quick headed to Vegeta's room knowing that he needed to say some sort of good-bye.

Vegeta's eyes widened through the mounting torment at Goku's sudden entry. Had he come to be merciful and end the blinding pain? The younger man swiftly moved to the side of the bed, pulled forwards a chair and sat closely to Vegeta.

"Bulma said your going into a coma to buy more time for a cure." Damn. Vegeta mentally slapped himself for ever thinking Goku would end his life, no matter the circumstances. So what was he doing in here then? If Kakkarrot had come to Vegeta's bedside hoping to hear some remorseful death-bed confession, well, he was definitely in the wrong room.

"And I suppose you enjoy seeing me weak and pathetic like this, don't you?" Goku sighed in disgust.

"Stop Vegeta, this has nothing to do with you being either of those things. I hate seeing you like this."

"Then do us both the favor and end it."

"I would if there was no chance for you to recover, but Bulma thinks..." Vegeta's arm shot out and gripped the collar on Goku's shirt, pulling him to within an inch of Vegeta's nose.

"Promise me then, damn it. Do not let me die like this, slowly wasting away in some miserable bed. I deserve better than that." Goku shook his head in agreement.

"I promise Vegeta. But only if Bulma can't find a cure." Vegeta seemed to accept the stipulation and loosened his grip slightly.

"Also..." the prince began but stopped to find the right words. "Watch over Bulma, Trunks and Bra for me." Vegeta's expression momentarily contorted from one of serious demands to a grimacing dolor, then back again. "If the worse should happen, protect them as you would your own family." Goku's hand covered the one holding his shirt, squeezing lightly to convey sincerity and comfort to the afflicted next to his side.

"Vegeta, you guys are my family." The older Saiyan's fingers slipped off of the previously held garment and closed his eyes. Odd as it was, he was comforted by the thought of Kakkarrot protecting his mate and offspring, knowing it had nothing to do with preserving royal bloodlines. Of course he had know that his family loved being around the Son family whenever possible, but hearing that the feeling wasn't only mutual, but apparently concrete and very obvious helped ease the strain on Vegeta. The emotion of belonging and being wanted was still so foreign to him, even after all these years. Each time it surfaced it hit the cold prince harder each time; from when Bulma first professed wanting him then gradually loving him, to the time he first taught Trunks to fly, then upon holding Bra shortly after her birth. Instantly, Kakkarrot's concern over Vegeta's heath became painfully unquestionable...Vegeta was his family too.

Goku sat back in his chair and placed a strong hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"But it won't come to that, you'll see...you'll get better and we'll have a huge party to celebrate! Bulma can plan it and Chichi will make all your favorite foods!" Vegeta rolled his eyes...food was never too far away from his thoughts, although the idea of his wife cooking for him sounded delicious. "Then," Goku continued, "You and I will have the biggest, roughest and bloodiest battle to end all battles!" Vegeta's eyebrow raised in intrigue. "And we won't stop until you are the obvious winner. But you gotta promise me you won't give up and get well soon."

"I promise Kakkarrot. Not like I could pass up the opportunity to pummel you, even if I tried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By the time Goku returned from taking Tarble back to his home, Vegeta had already slipped into his restful coma.

"I'm sorry Goku, I wanted to wait until you got back, but Vegeta was in so much pain." As the two stood at the foot of Vegeta's bed, the emotional dam that Bulma had been holding back broke in a turbulent flood. Violent sobs racked her body, all the while being even more distraught over the simple fact that they had no cure yet in sight. Goku pulled her to him in a comforting hug, trying in vain to quiet the desperate grieving. If it was all he could do to simply be there for Bulma and Vegeta...at least it was something. The tall Saiyan pulled back to angle her chin up, meeting his own eyes, tears welling in the black pair.

"Bulma, you gotta cheer up. Vegeta promised me that he wasn't gonna give up, so either can you." She her head ducked back down to tightly hug her oldest friend. "Besides! Once he's better, you get to plan his welcome back party!" The blue-haired woman released her hold on Goku and looked up in bewilderment.

"And...Vegeta agreed to this?"

"Well, more or less. I added in a promise to fight him until he defeats me...I think that helped sway his decision." Bulma giggle through her fading tears.

"Son Goku, you're getting just as manipulative as Vegeta is." The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor went unnoticed through their conversation, until suddenly it stopped. A gasp caught itself in Bulma's throat while her friend whispered a fearful _"No"_. Her legs suddenly felt boneless, as she slumped down to the tile floor. Any second now, she'd hear the monitor's alarm start blaring, signaling they'd lost him. To the contrary, it only took a few seconds more for it to resume it's beeping as if nothing was wrong. Goku and Bulma both let out the breath they had been holding. "Damn, we're standing here wasting time!" She angled a hand up at her Saiyan friend, hoping he'd get the idea she needed help up. Reaching out his own hand and helping her swiftly to her feet, she quickly snapped into action. "I need go to help Donald extract that hormone from Tarble's blood. Can you..."

"I'll stay here and make sure that doesn't happen again..."

"If it does, press that red button. It'll tell the nurses that Vegeta needs to be resuscitated." With that said, she quickly turned on her heels and exited the hospital room, leaving Goku to simply sit and watch Vegeta breathe and sleep.

"You know, Bulma. I'm a heart specialist...not a lab technician." Bulma walked into the hospital's lab and simply shrugged at her friend. "Sure I did my time in chem lab...but this is far beyond anything I ever learned." He looked up from the microscope and gave her an uneasy expression. "And with your husband not being human, well...I don't know if I'm helping or hurting his chances for recovery." She returned with an equally uneasy sigh and moved to rub his tired shoulders in encouragement.

"I know, believe me. I'm grasping at straws here too." She leaned over and hugged around his neck. "But you're my only hope. If anyone can figure this out, it's you. Remember that photosynthesis and evolution final exam you aced back in college?" Donald sat back from the worktable, smiling at the memory.

"You mean the one you damn near failed but "convinced" the professor to let you retake it?" He recalled with a sarcastic tone, which earned him a punch in the arm.

"Yes, that one! Anyways, just think of Vegeta and Goku as "Evolutionary Twists" to humans. You said the x-rays all looked almost identical to humans, right?"

"Well, yeah...but just because two rocks have the same shape, doesn't mean they are made from the same material. If Saiyans are simply Evolutionary Twists, they are on a completely different branch of that species tree. Getting down to the cellular level? Everything is different! Their hormones are cell-like not a chemical like us, making the effect more potent. How on Earth do I even begin to understand the reaction of one cell to another? It least I think I've calculated the lifespan of the hormone cell...about a week...but I need to know..."

"I don't think we have time to find out what makes a Saiyan tick." The doctor rubbed the back of his head precariously while nodding in agreement.

"Still...I wish I knew what I was doing. At least I managed to isolate the hormone and extract a fair bit. Hopefully it'll be enough to send out to a pharmaceutical lab."

"I just hope they don't ask too many question of where it came from."

Another few days crawled by without anymore heart monitor alarms skipping beats. And from sun up to sun down each day, Bulma and Donald spent all their time trying to find a pharmaceutical company that would analyze and reproduce a cell-like hormone. Many representatives simply laughed and passed it off as a prank call; hormones in the form of a cell didn't exist. Other companies were instantly suspicious that she was asking for something illegal when she couldn't answer where the initial sample came from. Early the fourth morning, Donald handed her a list of two companies in Parsley City.

"These are the last two pharmaceutical companies left to try." Bulma winced, they had gotten this far it didn't seem fair that fate was conspiring against them when they were so close.

"Okay, I'll call the first one. We are about to sign a contract with them next week, maybe that will have a little sway...you call the second company."

* * *

"Hello, Horikawa Pharmaceuticals, this is Naoki. May I have your account number or Physician's license number?"

"Uh, well, I don't have either of those, but...I'd..."

"Your name please?"

"Bulma Briefs." A long pause held on the other side of the phone line.

"Ms. Briefs of Capsule Corporation?" A slight swell of relief washed over the heiress.

"Yup, that's me."

"What can I do for you Ms. Briefs?" Bulma took a long, calming breath. _Here it goes..._

"I needed to inquire about hormone therapy replication and manufacturing."

"Is it a therapy currently out on the market?"

"No, this is something completely new." _Extraterrestrial__ in fact..._

"But you did say replication and manufacturing, right? Do you already have a sample to be reproduced?"

"Yes, but I..."

"Can I have the laboratory's authentication code?"

"Uhm...There isn't one...it wasn't made in a lab, rather extracted at a hospital." Another dreadfully long pause.

"Ms. Briefs, I need to stop here and ask you...what is this therapy for?"

"To save a life, my husband's to be specific. I can tell you that he has a sort of heart disease that I know this therapy will cure him, but other than that, I can't really answer anymore questions about it. That, and the fact that this isn't breaking any laws...I'm not trying anything illegal." Bulma heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone line followed by silence. The next sound was something like a pencil tapping on a desk in frustrated contemplation.

"This is way outside of policy..." the clerk mumbled to herself. "Can I have you hold for a moment?"

"Of course." With that a stream of office music flowed out of the receiver.

* * *

Naoki lifted off her headset and went to find her boss. Gently tapping on the office door frame, her supervisor grunted an entrance without looking who it was.

"Sir, I have an interesting call on hold right now."

"Another bomb threat I suppose?"

"No-no. The caller claims to be Ms. Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation. She is inquiring about replicating a hormone therapy but refuses to tell me where the sample came from." The supervisor pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Damn I'm tired of prank calls...Alright, I'll handle this." The man followed Naoki back to her office, fully intent on giving this joker what for. He picked up the headset with his employee standing close by listening. "Hello, my name is Rumiko Konami and I'm the lead supervisor to Naoki. She tells me that you say you are Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes...that's me."

"Well, perhaps then if you are the head of the multi-billion zeni company that is Capsule Corporation, you could tell me which capsule motorcycle model was produced first? The XJR-93 or the XST-69?" Rumiko expected to hear the sound of the line disconnecting, yet was met with the woman's voice.

"The XST-69 was produced first. XJR-93 replaced the other with a smaller capsule and quicker collapse time. It was my design."

"Fine, you may know a lot about the company's productions but I still don't believe your really Bulma Briefs. Can you tell me about the contract our two companies have drawn up that hasn't been released to the press yet? Of course not so why don't you..." Bulma was quickly getting irritated over the huge wasting of time and interrupted the supervisor.

"Listen! You are squandering the precious little time I have left to save my mate's life!" A small yet warm smirk graced her lips as she realized she used Vegeta's term of endearment he had for her. The very next second the warmth was gone to be followed by a flared anger. _Vegeta's about to die and this clown is not helping!_ "And yes I can tell you all about the Research and Development contract our two companies entered into...I'll be signing the damn paper myself. It is, or should I say _**was**_, to develop various medical supply capsules for the military and refuge relief groups worldwide. So unless you take me seriously this instant, Horikawa Pharmaceuticals will be losing this deal and I'll find one of your competitors to fulfill the contract!" The realization hit the supervisor right between the eyes...it really was her. Bulma Briefs, the CEO of Capsule Corporation was calling as a client and he was treating her like a worthless punk. Trying to find his voice for an apology, it simply stammered and cracked under the nervous pressure.

"M...Ms. Briefs! I'm so very sorry...we've had a lot of pranks calls lately and I ...uh...whatever you need from us, you've got it. I'll assign Naoki to assist your file however you need it...how can we help you?"

* * *

Naoki walked down the long hallway of the hospital, her heels clicking as she went. 9am in Room 312 in the cardiac ward. Finding the room, she lightly tapped on the door, but received no answer. Slowly opening the door and stepping inside, she was instantly met with the dangerous gaze of a tall and very muscular man with bizarre hair. Goku didn't recognize the young woman that entered Vegeta's room, he hadn't seen her before. Plus the fact that she wore an office-type skirt rather than a nurse's uniform set the Saiyan on edge.

"Who are you?" The question came out sounding more aggressive that Goku had planned. The young woman nervously bowed.

"I'm sorry! I'm looking for Ms. Briefs...she said to come to room 312 and pick up the sample and..." Goku held up his hand to stop the woman's speech.

"You're looking for Bulma? She just stepped out but I'm sure she'll be back soon." Goku stood and walked towards the vernal woman, extending his arm. "Sorry I snapped at you...hospitals make me jumpy. I'm Goku."

"I'm Naoki, nice to meet you Goku." She let a genuine smile creep across her lips. "And I don't like hospitals either." Goku wrapped his arms around his torso protectively.

"I keep thinking someone's gonna jump out of a closet or something and stab me with a needle for no reason..." Goku suppressed a shutter. "I hate needles even more than hospitals!" Naoki let out a sympathetic giggle.

"Just think how I feel...I work in a medical office!" Goku's face brightened in realization of who she was.

"You work for the company that's gonna make Vegeta's medicine!" The Saiyan motioned to the etiolated man laying in the bed, sleeping. He had the same up swept hair style along with a very similar muscular build, albeit he was a bit on the smaller and more compact side.

"Are you two brothers?" Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez I'm glad he's in a coma and didn't hear you say that! No, Vegeta's not my brother. But he is my Prince." Naoki opened her mouth to question the royal declaration, but the door opening drew her attention elsewhere. A blue-haired woman Naoki knew to be Bulma Briefs, breezed through the door carrying a cooler decorated with the hospital's logo and a bio-hazard sticker.

"Oh you're here early! I'm Bulma...I see you've already met my friend Goku?"

"Pleasure to met you Ms. Briefs. My supervisor, Mr. Konami, wishes for me to reiterate how sorry he was over the phone call and hopes that..." Bulma waved her hand to dismiss the apology.

"Don't worry about it, tell him I'm not yanking the contract. I can certainly understand your situation...I'm just glad you didn't hang up on me like the other 15 companies." Naoki giggled softly as she opened a briefcase and pulled out paperwork and a pen.

"If I can get you to sign these standard manufacturing agreements..." She handed the bulky folder to Bulma, who then started to sift through them page by page. "Then everything will be in order and I'll take the sample to be analyzed." Upon turning to the last page, Bulma's face deepened into a frown the farther she read.

"Can't say as I agree with this..." Goku looked questioningly at the page she held in her hand. "It says that Horikawa Pharmaceuticals will retain all rights to the sample in question and will become sole owner of any and all technologies developed from the sample's analyst and manufacturing." Goku looked even more confused. "That means that this company can do what ever it wants with the hormone after they make Vegeta's medicine." Bulma used her pen to draw a line through the sentence, nullifying it before Naoki could protest. She quickly wrote another agreement in it's place and handed the signed papers back to the assistant. "There, that will make your stockholders happy." Naoki read over Bulma's addition, her eyes growing wider by the second.

"What did you write, Bulma?" Goku asked, as if her answer would help him to understand the situation. Naoki began reading the comments before the heiress of Capsule Corporation could answer.

"The sample in question is to be destroyed upon manufacturing completion of a fifty year-weekly dosing supply (2,600 weekly doses). Horikawa Pharmaceutical will have no rights to medical advances or technologies arising out of manufacturing of said hormone therapy and all developed equipment is to turned over to Capsule Corporation upon completeion. In exchange, Capsule Corporation will triple the agreed upon amount for the Briefs-Horikawa Medical Capsule contract, to be signed at Horikawa Pharmaceutical's discretion." Naoki's gaze slowly shifted from the paper to Bulma's business stoic face.

"They'd be absolutely stupid to pass this offer up." Ms. Briefs smirked as Naoki filed away the papers and took possession of the cooler with Tarble's extracted hormone tucked safely inside.

"I will call you to give you daily updates...I realize your husband doesn't have much time, so I'll get this to the lab right away." The two women shared a warm handshake, then Naoki left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Phew! A bit shorter of a chapter...but hopefully a good one! The end is in sight! Please review and tell me what ya think...Thanks to those handful of you that reliably review! You keep me going!_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_Oh my...sorry everyone! The 1st upload of Chp 7 somehow got deleted and I had to repost it...sorry for the false-alarm if you received an alert that I updated...Chp 8 will be up soon...I hope!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7**

"Hello Ms. Briefs. I wanted to call to let you know where things stand. I dropped off the sample hormones at our lab just after I left the hospital, but our techs said it could take a week or more to break it down chemically, not adding in time for manufacturing." Naoki's soft voice flowed from the speaker portion on the phone in Donald's office.

"Are they kidding?! Vegeta has at most a few days...a week, if we're lucky."

"I know how unstable your husband's situation is, so I pushed for permission to have a team working on the sample 24/7. Hopefully it will shorten the waiting time."

"Thank you, Naoki...I really appreciate that."

"Also, I thought it would be best to have two doses made into serum form for injection. This might speed up recovery while he's still under."

"Thanks for thinking of that! I nearly forgot about that little detail!" Bulma shook her head in amazement of her stupidity...how would they have gotten an unconscious Vegeta to swallow a pill? "Call me anytime if there's any updates."

"Yes, ma'am. I certainly will." With that, the next sound heard out of the speaker was static from the call being disconnected. Bulma's fingers threaded into her hair and pulled in frustration as she looked at her physician acquaintance with an expression that shouted, _Now What? _Platonically, he began rubbing her shoulder to ease in a bit of comfort.

"I've been thinking...let's revisit the transfusion idea. I know we couldn't use Tarble's blood as replacement, but did we ever consider Goku? He has the synthetic version that reproduces itself, so we wouldn't be harming his health...What do you think?" Bulma shrugged, thinking the idea over. It seemed like it could work, if Goku's blood type matched Vegeta's, but the thought of the larger Saiyan squeamishly accepting a needle in his arm for more than a minute seemed rather unlikely. "Come on...at least let's test to see if their blood is compatible. What could it hurt?"

Bulma picked up the petri dish containing a mix of Goku's and Vegeta's blood.

"Am I see in this correctly? There's no clotting right?"

"Nope. No clotting." A triumphant smile threatened to break out over the heart doctor's face.

"So their blood is compatible? This actually could work?"

"If your husband could receive a transfusion from Goku, it could buy enough time for the lab to make a pill form of hormone therapy." The heiress to Capsule Corp. nodded in agreement. Was this it? The miracle they had been asking for? Could it really be this simple...and if it was, why didn't they think of it weeks ago? Bulma's mind reminded her of Tarble's extreme uneasiness with the transfusion idea, but chalked it up to medical naivety.

"Well, it's our only hope right now. Let's get setup for the transfusion while I go convince Goku." She ran a hand through her hair...this wasn't going to be easy. _"At least I don't have to worry about waking Vegeta,"_ she thought as the smooth click of the door handle announced her presence. Goku wearily smiled at seeing a familiar face. All day long, every half hour a nurse came in to check his prince's vitals. Blood pressure was too high, heart rate was too fast, temperature was nearing critical and he was constantly dehydrated. Nurse after nurse relayed the same dismal update to Goku but one young nurse saw into Goku's need to help and gave him an objective to keep his mind busy.

"You know...it might help to run a cool wet cloth over his face and chest...if your comfortable doing that...to help bring down the temperature." Goku dutifully did just that, spreading a cloth across his forehead and another on his chest to alleviate Vegeta's body of the damaging heat. Placing a newly cooled cloth on his forehead, the door click signaled another visit by a nurse, but Goku was desperately relieved to see Bulma with her sweet smile.

"Hey hon. How's he doing?" After readjusting the cloth on the unconscious Saiyan, Goku sat down and gave her his full attention. The face that met hers wasn't Goku's; rather, the sweet, jovial and hopelessly optimistic man she had known almost forever was gone. The countenance of a fatigued, stressed and hollow being was all she saw.

"His temperature has gone down a couple degrees but nothing else has changed." Bulma could do little other than simply stare at the drastic turn her oldest friend's appearance had taken.

"Goku? ...You look like hell...You're not getting sick too are you?"

"No-no. I feel alright...well sort of."

"Are you sleeping at all while you sit with Vegeta?"

"I can't." The dark circles around his eyes certified the truth. "I'm afraid I won't hear the beeping if it stops."

"When did you last eat something?" The sickly-looking Saiyan simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno...a couple days ago...Gohan brought me something." Bulma's eyes went wide.

"A couple of days ago?! Get up - we're going down to the cafeteria and I'm gonna cram you full of all the food you can handle."

"No. I need to stay here and..."

"No is right. I need you to be healthy right now. I can't focus on helping Vegeta if I have to worry about you too. Now let's go." Gripping his arm, she forcefully helped him to his feet and lead him out of the room. Bulma swung his heavy arm over her shoulders for stability and began walking him down the hall. "Honestly Goku, what would Vegeta say if he saw you like this?" Bulma dropped her voice an octave to sound more like her mate. "How can you call yourself a Saiyan and look like hell at the same time? Baka! You wouldn't even be worth defeating right now..." The wording was so perfectly Vegeta, that it caused a tired chuckle to rumble deep in Goku's chest. Walking into the hospital's cafeteria, the famished Saiyan's nose quickly caught the alluring scent of food, instantly picking up his mood.

"Hmm...smells good in here. I wonder if they have any Chashu Pork or Shoyu Ramen?"

"I'll go see. You just sit here and I'll bring you all the food you can eat." Bulma walked over to the cashier, pulling out a credit card.

"I'm gonna order a lot of food for me and my friend, with possibly a lot of trips back for more. Could you just run a tab and charge it when we're done?" The elderly cashier raised an eyebrow, no doubt thinking, _Just how much could two fit people eat?_ She quickly agreed, pulling out a clipboard and attaching Bulma's card to it. Grabbing a tray, the wealthy friend of Goku headed towards the meats section, piling on as many plates as she could carry. Plunking down on the table, the Saiyan's eyes widened in hungry delight. "Alright, dig in and I'll go get you more." Focusing on the rice and pasta section on this trip to the counter, she arrived back at the table to notice the earlier tray's contents nearly gone.

"That Tonkatsu you brought was great!" He swiftly eyed over the hot and tempting food on the new tray. "Ooh...is that Chanko Nabe? Chichi makes a great Chanko Nabe..." Goku's arm promptly scooped up the bowl in question and began shoveling food down his throat while Bulma selected a meager plate and joined in on the meal.

Goku sat back in his chair, patting his now full belly as Bulma walked back to their table having settled the bill. 33,986* in Yen.

"Oh that was great Bulma, thanks! Are you sure I can't help pay? It's not like you ate nearly as much as I did..." Bulma glanced at the receipt and quickly stuffed in into her pocket.

"Nah, you can always pay me back in other ways." A sweet, brotherly smile split over his face, which had finally started getting back some color.

"Of course Bulma-chan...anything for you..." _BINGO..._

"Well, since you mentioned it, I do need your help with something...for Vegeta." The tall Saiyan sat forward in urgency.

"Anything! What is it?"

"We need to give Vegeta a transfusion of your blood." Goku's only reaction was an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Why my blood?"

"Since, you have the synthetic medicine from Mirai Trunks still in your blood, if we give a little to Vegeta, that medicine will start to help him recover. Then that will give us more time for the medicine being made from Tarble's blood." Goku's expression fell away from being bewildered and settled in to a vague understanding of the process.

"So...what do we need to do?" _Here it comes..._

"I need to pull blood out of your body...the same way I did it last time..." Bulma winced, waiting for the frantic reaction. The instant he understood where Bulma was going, Goku's eyes widened in horror with his hand raised to cover his mouth.

"Bulma, no...please no...no needles..."

"There's no other way."

"Can't we just wait for the medicine?" Goku whimpered as the woman in front of him shook her head decisively.

"No...Vegeta's going to die any day now and the pills won't be ready for awhile." Bulma got up from her side of the table and came around to sit by a severely distraught Saiyan, put an arm around him for comfort. "I know you hate needles and I wouldn't ask if there was another way...but this is Vegeta's last chance." Goku cringed, shutting his eyes and turning away from Bulma. It just wasn't fair! He had been hoping for someway to be able to help cure Vegeta, but this? His one major phobia; now it was the key to Vegeta's survival.

"I don't think Vegeta would want my blood...he hates me enough already, but for him to know a part of me is in his body...saving his life..." Goku stopped in the middle of his sentence; they both knew Vegeta wouldn't speak to him for a long time...if he knew. Bulma squeezed her arm still loosely wrapped around his waist.

"How about we don't tell him?" His eyes caught hers in an accusing stare.

"Lie? To Vegeta?"

"Well, not lie...but omit certain facts. Why does he need to know about your blood when the medicine is what's gonna cure him. Your blood is just buying him time. Seriously, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I don't know..."

"Come on...if he needs to know, okay...I'll tell him and take all the blame. He'll forgive me easier than you." After thinking it over a few seconds, Goku nodded his head in agreement. His oldest friend smiled in deep appreciation and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Goku...you don't know how much this means to me." Goku shifted his pinned arm to return the hug. "Okay, let's get going...we are wasting time again!"

For a few seconds, Goku stared nervously at the sign on the door in front of him. Phlebotomy Laboratory. A paper picture of a smiling vampire bat had been taped up underneath the words, making the tall man look to the shorter woman and the heart doctor at his side with an air of uncertainty. Bulma opened the door, nudging in the petrified Saiyan. A cheery young woman in a white lab coat looked up from from her preparations with a comforting smile. Walking over, she extended her hand to each in greeting.

"Hello Dr. Tsugawa...nice to see you again. You are Ms. Bulma Briefs, am I right? And you must be Son Goku...I'm Emiko and I'll be drawing your blood." Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"You? But you look so nice and gentle..." Emiko silently giggled.

"Yes, I bet you were expecting a mean, crabby old somebody, right? Nah, I'll be as easy on you as I can, Goku." She turned to Donald for clarification. "Now, I'm told this is special blood?"

"Yes, it will be used in an immediate transfusion, so no storage preservatives are needed. Goku here has larger RBC's than normal so if I may suggest using a 13 gauge needle..." Emiko nodded in compliance and exchanged needle sizes. Motioning for Goku to take a seat, she began scrubbing his arm with alcohol. She sat down on a stool in front of him, placing the intended needle with it's tubing and collection bag within her reach...and in Goku's vision. Without thought, he jerked his arm out of her grasp and held it protectively. Softly, Emiko stroked the guarded forearm in an effort to calm.

"Don't like needles I take it?" Goku was on the verge of crying and retching from the heightened anxiety. "Okay, I've got just the thing..." She fussed with her ear that was out of Goku's sight, then went back to the preparations while making conversation. "So, Goku...where are you from?"

"M..Mount Paozu."

"Nice, did you grow up there?" Underneath the table, Emiko uncapped the needle and attached the tubing leading to the bag, well out of Goku's sight.

"Well, yes actually..." The phlebotomist hid the needle as she brought it up to lay beside Goku's extended arm.

"Really? That must have been fun...all that wild area to roam in...how long have you known your friend Bulma?" Goku glanced over to a smiling Bulma as Emiko took the unseen opportunity to position the needle above the vein.

"Bulma? As long as I can remember." Emiko shifted her attention to piercing the smooth skin as Goku noticed what she had been messing with earlier. "Say, did you know you have a ribbon tied to your ear?"

"Oh really? What color is it?" Emiko slid the needle in Goku's arm without him realizing it; his thoughts on the peculiar ear adornment.

"It's green with little ladybugs dancing around on it." Emiko opened the clip to allow Goku's blood to flow into the awaiting collection bag.

"You've got great muscle tone, Goku...do you train just because you like to or are you into martial arts?" A slight tint brushed over his cheeks at the compliment while already the bag was half full.

"Uh, you could say both, I guess."

"Well, you look really fit. You ever compete in the Budokai Tournaments?" She closed the clip, stopping the blood from flowing.

"Yeah, a lot when I was a kid, but only a couple times as an adult. The next...**OUCH**!" Goku flinched instinctively as Emiko withdrew the needle. He clenched his eyes shut, afraid to see the needle jutting out from his arm. _Just stay still, stay calm...it will be over soon...just don't open your eyes..._ Then there was a smoothing motion over the injection and another calming touch to his tensed bicep.

"All done Goku."

"Huh?" His eyes popped open to stare at the woman blankly for a few seconds, then down to the bandaged wound. "But I didn't..." Emiko winked and handed Goku a cherry lollipop.

"I'm just that good...here, I give these to all the kids that get blood drawn, but why should they get all the good stuff?" She grabbed a lemon lollipop, unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth, Goku following suit. She turned and quickly finished preparing the blood for transport, placing it in a bio-hazard box and handed it to the doctor. "Here you go! You're all set."

Goku's stomach churned threateningly upon walking back in to Vegeta's room. A familiar nurse sat beside him, though she wasn't there to check his vital signs. Instead, the display that sent the younger Saiyan into nausea was the nurse pulling a needle out of the prince's arm, having pulled out enough blood to soon be replaced by Goku's. Drawing his attention to her, Bulma rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on...you've seen enough needles for one day." Hesitating for only a minute, Goku followed her into a dark room next to Donald's office. Flicking on the light, the earlier nausea was allayed at the welcoming sight of a futon made out into a bed. Bulma nudged him into the room and threw a blanket at him. "Alright, lay down and get some sleep...I know you need it."

"But, what about you? Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll take the chair by Vegeta. Don't even try to argue with me...I'll bring you an update after you've slept a while." Goku simply nodded his head and yawned, already the fatigue rapidly catching up to him.

The slight squeak of the door hinges awoke Bulma from her light snooze. The same nurse from before quietly slipped into the room, smiling at Bulma.

"Sorry to wake you...just wanted to check on him before my shift ended." Bulma nodded and glanced up at the clock. 9:38. What had seemed like a light snooze actually had been a three hour nap. She watched the nurse take Vegeta's vitals and record them on a clipboard.

"How is he?"

"Much better...blood pressure has dropped a few points as well as his temperature's come down too." The older nurse took notice of the nearly empty saline bag and exchanged it for a new one. "That's a good sign too. Your husband's body is retaining hydration better...that will help his temperature even more."

"Oh thank God..." Bulma said with a sigh. The nurse knowingly smiled.

"Been married long?"

"Seems like he's been with me forever."

"Any children?"

"Yeah, a son and a daughter...Trunks and Bra."

"Do they live far away? I haven't seen any young people visiting..."

"Not really, but we didn't know if what he had was contagious or not." Bulma eyed the tubing the nurse pulled out of a nearby drawer. "What's with the tracheal tube? If he's getting better then why does he need that?"

"Dr. Tsugawa thought it best that since your husband's heart rate is returning to normal, his natural intake of oxygen might be decreased while he's still in a coma. It's only for precaution, hon, don't worry too much." The thought of watching the nurse shove a tube into Vegeta's nose and down his throat made her a little more than queasy. Bulma quickly got up from the chair and left the room to check on Goku. Silently entering the room, she flicked on a small table light, barely illuminating a path to the make-shift bed.

"Goku...Goku?" The blue-haired woman gently sat on the edge of the futon and rubbed the sleeping Saiyan's cheek until he began to waken.

"Hmm?"

"You've been asleep for three hours and I thought you'd like to know how Vegeta's doing." Goku rolled over to lean up on an elbow, his other hand rubbing over his face.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"He's already getting better...his temperature, heart rate and blood pressure are coming back down to normal and he's not as dehydrated anymore." A drowsy yawn spread across his face as he nodded with shared relief.

"That's good...are you gonna take him out of the coma yet?"

"I think we better wait until his medicine gets here and we give him a dose." Again, a long drawn out yawn spilled out of the younger man as Bulma stood up. "I'll let you get back to sleep...just thought you'd like to know." Goku's hand caught hers, squeezing slightly, yet full of sincerity.

"Glad I could help..." As he began losing the battle against sleep, his fingers slipped out of hers and fell to rest at his side. She began to quietly leave her friend to sleep, until he muttered something that made her stop and look back at him with a slippery feeling of concerned apprehension.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him...my Vegeta."

* * *

Stupid FYI -

* 33,986 in Yen is about equal to $346 American dollars.

* Chanko Nabe is a pot meal served to Sumo wrestlers; high in nutrition and fairly cheap to prepare. I thought that would be fitting to have Chichi serving this to her Saiyans...

* Chashu Pork is the food that Vegeta steals from Goku in retaliation for stealing his Sushi in the OVA special released last year, "Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends."

Please remeber to review! Help keep me motivated and inspired to finish this monster...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_So relaxed. So utterly comfortable on the lumpy futon. Goku had gone too long without sleep, but now he could finally indulge in slumber. Nothing to worry about now, Vegeta was on his way to recovery. Laying under the cotton sheets that kissed against his bare chest, he let his eyes close and waited for sleep to take him. Too soon, the door of the office-turned-apartment opened, sending a blast of light over Goku's closed eyes. An icy breath of air from the hospital's corridor followed, flowing over the languid body, causing eyes to open and stare at the darkened silhouette in the door way. Shadow and light danced off the well defined muscles and up swept hair, leaving no doubt who the visitor was. Goku sat up to lean on an elbow._

_"Vegeta? Is that you?" No answer. The body blocking the light in the doorway remained motionless. "Vegeta? What are you doing out of bed?" The obscure figure stepped inside the room, speaking as the door closed behind him._

_"What did you do to me?" The outside light had killed Goku's night vision, leaving him a bit unnerved at not being able see Vegeta's movements. His keen hearing detected a step taken towards his direction, then another, bringing a possibly irate prince within striking range._

_"It was the only way...your medicine isn't ready. Bulma thought..." Goku's explanation was cut off as a weight pressed down on the mattress next to him._

_"Bulma has nothing to do with this..." Soft fingertips grazed along the younger's cheek, followed by the touch of satiny lips fluidly moving against his own. Vegeta shifted his weight to swing a leg over Goku's, straddling his hips while his hands embedded themselves in Goku's black spikes. The prince's warm lips trailed down his neck as a soft sigh escaped Goku's throat, his fingers threading into Vegeta's hair. "You want this too, don't you Goku..." The younger tried not to blush in anticipation, yet played with the hair on the back of Vegeta's neck, silently urging his partner for more. "Goku..." Vegeta's hand brushed his cheek, but the feel had more of a friendly touch. "Goku..." He looked up into the other Saiyan's eyes, waiting for the next words. "Goku..?" _

"Vegeta?" Goku inhaled deeply as his eyelids began to flutter open. They immediately focused on Bulma, sitting on the futon and lightly grazing his cheek with her fingertips to wake him.

"Goku? I was starting to worry about you...You been asleep for such a long time." He rubbed a hand over his face to clear the fuzziness from his brain and looked around the room. No Vegeta in sight. The feel of his lips, his hands pulling on hair, his weight pressing down on Goku's hips...just another dream. "You must have been having a heck of a dream...you kicked off the blanket!"

"Uh, yeah. Really crazy dream...it really didn't make any sense." Partly this was correct; why should he be dreaming of intimate things with Vegeta...Vegeta of all people? They are both men, Saiyan warriors to be more precise. Nothing between them could ever be more than sparring and battle allies. He was Vegeta's barely-tolerated rival. But the dreams, two of them now, made so much sense to Goku while he was in them. Every touch felt so...right. Almost magnetically soothing as Vegeta's hands slid over his skin. It was as if being the last two full-blooded Saiyans was predetermined for the Prince and the third-class hero. It seemed that if they were to be the last of their race, they were destined to be together.

Goku noticed the sun setting outside the office window and blinked in alarm.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About four days." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head in sheepish surprise.

"Oh wow...guess I was really tired!" His hand covered his stomach trying to deaden the growl that it emitted. "Ooh...a bit hungry too." Bulma couldn't help but laugh.

"At least you look like yourself again." She was about to suggest walking down to the Cafeteria for another meal when Goku interrupted her thoughts with the subject she was trying to avoid, if possible.

"How's Vegeta?" The same slimy suspicion she felt four days ago invaded her emotions once again. She tried forcing herself to believe she was being paranoid; this was her best friend Goku. But the nagging feeling of something yet to be explained kept biting at her trust. Goku seemed too protective of her husband, too concerned...too attached. "What is it? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's doing better. The hormone serum arrived yesterday and they're finishing making the pills as we speak. He's..." she paused, thinking of the best way to phrase her words without making the situation worse. "He's already looking healthier...all his vitals are returning to normal levels...at least normal based off of your vitals." Goku sighed in relief, leaning down on his elbows resting against his knees.

"Oh good...he's gonna be alright..." Goku whispered, as if to reassure himself. Bulma frowned with worry as he slid his legs to the side of the futon, placing his bare feet on the cold tile floor. Gingerly, she brushed her fingers against his knee, causing him to look at her questioningly.

"Goku...I need to ask you something...and I really need you to be honest with me."

"Of course Bulma, what is it?"

"Lately you seem so devoted in helping me take care of Vegeta...is there something you need to tell me?" Goku fought to keep from growing pale. He couldn't tell her of the strange dreams, could he? Would she be mad? Judgmental? Would she never speak to him again or just brush it off as the unfounded dreams they surely were?

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean was there something going on between you two before he got sick?"

"No...no. Of course not. Only the sparring matches."

"Okay, then what's going on? Come on...you can tell me. I deserve to know." Goku sighed and looked to the other side of the room.

"I don't know...I just couldn't stand the thought of losing him. He's...he's the only one that understands me...my compulsive need to fight and grow stronger. Vegeta and I are the same...he knows what we both need as Saiyans. Some of it I don't even understand. Like my dreams...I don't understand why I'm having them."

"What are the dreams about?" The man sitting next to her glanced out the window at the peach colored dusk sky.

"They're nothing...they mean nothing." Bulma's lifted an eyebrow in doubt.

"Are you sure? I helps to talk sometimes and..."

"I'm sure. Nothing is wrong with me...Vegeta will be healthy again soon and everything will go back to the way it was before." Goku shifted to the edge and began to redress. "The dreams mean nothing...I was just very exhausted and not feeling like myself...it was nothing." To Bulma, Goku's speech sounded more like he was trying to restore confidence to himself rather than an explanation, but decided it was better to let it go. Just then, her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket, signifying a message. Goku looked over her shoulder as the text message appeared on the screen. RM 312. "Hey, isn't that Vegeta's room number?"

"Yeah...it is..." She spoke as her voice faltered, leaving Goku to notice her growing alarm. "You ready to go?" Her lifelong friend sharply nodded in agreement as they turned to race back to the prince's hospital room.

Reaching for the door handle, Bulma's hand was shaking so badly she could barely grip the metal knob. A million negative thoughts floated around in her head simultaneously. _Vegeta's dead...we killed him...Saiyans can't receive transfusions...his body rejected Goku's blood...the serum didn't work...Tarble's hormone wasn't compatible..._ Goku let out a sign of relief and placed his hand on her shoulder for assurance.

"Don't worry, Bulma. I can sense him...he's okay." An overwhelming wave of comfort washed over her as she pushed open the door. Standing at the foot of Vegeta's bed, Dr. Tsugawa was busy pouring over the prince's charts, nodding confidently.

"Donald? Is he alright? What's going on?"

"Yes, yes...he's doing very well..." He continued to flip back and forth between pages for a few more seconds, then turned his attention to Bulma, the look of worry still marring her features. "Oh, I hope I didn't frighten you..."

"A little..." she whispered timidly, almost not wanting to admit to the emotion. Putting down the clipboard, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and flashed a friendly smile.

"Didn't I say I'd take care of him?" Bulma's expression immediately brightened at the hint buried in her friend's statement. "All his vitals match up with Goku's. I believe we can safely take him off the coma inducer this afternoon...but we'll have a bag of morphine ready for any residual pain he might be feeling. I'll want him to receive another dose of his hormone therapy a day or so after he becomes conscious again...but after that, with a week of strict bed rest, he should be ready to go home." Bulma nearly squealed in delight as she took turns embracing both of her male friends in an elation.

"So how soon could he wake up if you take him off the inducer today?" The doctor looked at his watch thoughtfully.

"With a human, it can take 24 hours for the drug to be metabolized out of our system, but with a Saiyan's excellerated vitality...I'd think he could be waking up in the morning."

Goku felt his heart was about to burst from his chest...no more worrying, no more sleepless nights, and definitely no more needles. It was just about guaranteed that Vegeta will recover and back to being his old self in a couple of weeks. As Bulma clamped her arms around Goku's neck in another exuberant hug, he noticed her hold seemed so familiar. Chichi. It was the exact same way his wife held him when she was truly happy. The Saiyan tried to remember the last time he'd been home and realized he hadn't been since the day they brought Vegeta to the hospital. How long had it been? Weeks? A month or two? As the doctor excused himself, a guilty, sheepish look spread over Goku's face with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it, Goku?"

"How long have I been here? Chichi must be really mad at me for leaving her alone for so long."

"Well, why don't you go home tonight and spend some time with her? I can call as soon as Vegeta wakes up." Goku nodded in agreement and placed two fingers on his forehead. Within a second, he was gone.

The melodic sound of water rushing over the bedrock filled his ears as the woody scent of the bamboo forest surrounding him filled his lungs. Goku drew in another deep breath of the slightly damp woods; he was home. He had arrived roughly 100 feet from his home to enjoy the stroll through the forest before the inevitable explosion from his wife as soon as he walked in the door. Should he knock? But why knock on his own door? Perhaps just walking in would startle her into being even more angry with him. ITing into his living room would definitely earn him the frying pan upside the back of his head. He walked up to his front door and knocked lightly before walking in, finding Chichi exiting the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"Goku? What are you doing here? Is Vegeta alright?" Goku raised an eyebrow; shouldn't she be screaming at him by now?

"He'll be well enough to go home in about a week." His wife sighed in misplaced relief.

"That's good to hear. I'm not sure how Bulma would live without him..." She turned to head back into the kitchen, muttering under her breath, "Although I don't know how she puts up with him to begin with..." The sublime fragrance of food reached Goku's senses, leading him to follow his wife into the succulent smelling room.

* * *

_Buzzup_. A flash of thin light shot through Goku's sleeping mind, causing eyelids to flutter open. It was still dark, but the early glow of morning had begun to shine in the distance. _Buzz-Wup_. Goku blinked as he looked down at his sleeping wife curled against him. As he began to sit up, Chichi tightened her hold on his arm that lay beneath her neck.

"Hmm...don't go..." Goku kissed her lightly on the cheek, then moving to whisper in her ear as to not wake her farther.

"I just need a drink of water." He finished pulling his arm out from under her and sluggishly walked towards the kitchen. As he retrieved a glass from the cupboard, the sensation that unknowingly woke him up shot through him once again. _BUZZWUP_. He was definitely sensing someone's ki, but who's? And why did it seem to be growing stronger as the minutes passed? _**BUZZWUP**_. There it was again, and stronger than the last time. It almost felt like the ki of someone struggling to...wake up. Goku set down the glass...it was Vegeta's ki. But why hadn't he recognized it immediately? He was quite aware of Vegeta's unique ki signature, but now it didn't act the same. It was almost, softer feeling...not so much having a weakness to it but rather a more mellow and painless tinge to it. But there was an uncertain and almost fearful ambiance intermixed with his ki...why would Vegeta be fearful of anything? Was he finally waking up? Goku rushed back to the bedroom he shared with his wife and proceeded to dress. He had to be there when he woke up, but he wasn't quite sure why. Goku brushed the thought aside, he had to be there to make sure his prince was alright.

"Goku? It's 5 in the morning...what are you doing?" Even without his answer to follow, Chichi already knew. Her husband was leaving...again.

"I think somethings wrong with Vegeta...I'm going back to the hospital to check it out." His wife sat up with an jealous groan.

"And are you a doctor? I know you have this need to save everyone, but what can you do that they aren't already doing?" Goku sighed as he finished tying the lace around his boot.

"I've been really helpful, actually. I know I can't compare to Bulma's doctor friend, but I have helped already and might be able to help more." He leaned over and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm always leaving you behind, but Bulma and Vegeta could need my help and..." Chichi bitterly interrupted Goku's sentence.

"And I'm getting used to being second in importance in your life." Grabbing the covers and yanking them up around her shoulders, Chichi turned over to face away from her husband to leave him feeling every bit of rejection that she continuously felt. Goku swallowed hard and stood up from the bed, still watching his wife's form for any sort of regret in what she said. A few more seconds of silence hammered it in to Goku's brain...that's how she truly felt. With a nearly crushed spirit, the Saiyan raised his two fingers up to the bridge of his nose and left his home as quickly as he arrived.

* * *

"_He's definitely not awake yet_," Goku thought as he watched Vegeta shifting erratically beneath his sheets. He was worried at first that Vegeta was in pain again, yet the oddly tranquil scowl that normally adorned the prince's face spoke otherwise. Goku moved to sit in the chair next to Vegeta's bed, never taking his eyes off his friend. But what was wrong now? Why did his hands keep clenching into balled-up fists or his head tossing from side to side? Was he dreaming? Did he do that when he had weird dreams? Goku fought back the blush that tried to tint his cheeks at remembering the dreams he had about Vegeta. He couldn't be having the same type of dream that Goku had...could he? As he spent the passing minutes in contemplation, Vegeta's movements began to quiet and he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Goku looked at the clock hanging on the wall...5:16am. Realizing it was too early for Bulma to be any company for him in Vegeta's room, younger man yawned as he flipped open a magazine Bulma had left behind. This time, he couldn't stop the blush from heating his cheeks, nor the soft giggle that came from reading the article's title: "How to keep your man 'cumming' back for more...all night long!" Goku shook his head in embarrassed disbelief and moved on to a safer article: "How to win over your dream job interview." The farther he progressed down the uninteresting multi-paged article, the more the words started blurring together, until he began to feel his head nodding down to rest on his chest. It only took a couple more moments for the magazine to slip between his fingers and fall to the floor as the third-class fighter joined his prince in a restful repose.

At exactly 7:48 am, accompanied by a deep reviving breathe, tenebrous eyes struggled to open for the first time in nearly a month.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ~ A special thanks to everyone that kept me going with your lovely reviews...Also thanks to my sister WonderMedic82 for her help with the medical knowledge and to ScaryBulma for the magazine scene inspiration...you'll see what I mean shortly.**

**Also a bit of warning...Vegeta might seem a bit OOC, but I assure you it's for a good reason. That and he likes using the "F" word a lot this time around. Well, enough of that! On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_In. Out. In. Out. Breathe in, breathe out. I'm breathing on my own accord, so I must be alive...I think. But...there's no pain...to the contrary I feel pretty good. Still too weak though...did Bulma do it? Did she actually heal me? Deeper breath in, then back out. But where am I? I'm laying down so..._

Vegeta's eyelids cracked open, then slammed shut again from the bright sunlight littering the room. Taking time to slowly adjust, the sleep-weary prince began to take in his surroundings...still in the same hospital bed, same room. At least it was familiar. Vegeta took another deep breath, letting his head press back into the pillow and simply enjoy the sublime feeling of nothing. Nothing. No pain, no blinding torment ripping apart his body and his will to live. He exhaled the air he had been holding in and let his head roll to the side.

He wasn't alone.

His body instantly tensed at the unexpected presence, then just as quickly relaxed at taking in who the visitor was. Kakkarrot sat slumped over in the chair next to him, snoring inaudibly. The sweetly calm sight brought an odd smile to grace Vegeta's face; odd because he rarely truly smiled at anything. Smirk arrogantly? Obviously. Grin devilishly? Of course, but a sincere smile? If it were to happen, the prince tried to be sure no one would witness this soft emotion, just like now. He would not be thought of as soft. As quick as it appeared, the warm smile disappeared completely, leaving the owner to wonder where in the hell that came from.

But why hadn't he immediately sensed him? Had the drug that the doctor injected to "put him under," as they said, messed with his ability to sense others? The older Saiyan reached out mentally and found he could sense his rival without any hesitation. Also, Bulma was somewhere close by, sleeping as well. But Kakkarrot's ki felt different now, perhaps that was the reason why he didn't sense him. The energy emanating off the other warrior had a emotional tang interlaced with his original ki signature. Relief, guilt, tranquility, apprehension and a calm euphoria poured off Goku as he slept, and that wasn't the half of it. Vegeta felt strangely compelled to explore the edges of these mixed up emotions, and was rewarded with a bombardment of information, purely centering around Goku. How fast Kakkarrot's heart was beating, how far the distance between them was, his body temperature, and his scent. Kakkarrot's scent. Oh...that aroma. Vegeta was positive he never noticed _that_ before, that warm yet apprehensively inviting smell that he knew could only come from another full-bloodied Saiyan.

Then came the intense headache that accompanied all that information bashing around inside his head. The prince shook his head violently, trying desperately to clear the anxious thoughts from his mind. _Fucking human drugs...I'll have to remember to never let that woman near me with a needle again._ As he began to run his hand over his face to steady himself, he froze in bewilderment in the middle of his face. Was something stuck to his nose? He let his fingers follow the tape to his nostrils, only to become horrified at finding the oxygen tube leading deep inside. _What the hell...?_ Vegeta began to peel off the tape, not knowing the purpose of the object...but not caring either. He stopped after tugging on the tube only once, feeling it's movement all down his throat. Just what the hell were these humans doing to him? With one swift pull, the foot length of tubing was extracted from Vegeta's throat and nasal passage, along with a gagging cough and the threat to vomit. As he angrily flung the offending object to the floor, Vegeta heard his companion start to waken with a deep breathe of his own and a relieved smile.

"You're awake."

"It would seem that way." Goku moved to sit more comfortably, kicking the forgotten magazine that lay between his feet. Vegeta followed the noise on the floor, eye's growing wide at what he managed to read from a tilted angle. "Kakarrot? What the Hell have you been reading?!" Goku followed Vegeta's gaze, afraid of what he'd see.

_How to keep your man 'cumming' back for more...all night long!_ The younger Saiyan instantly clamped his hand over his mouth in sheer embarrassing terror, doing nothing to hide the deep tint to cover his cheeks. He couldn't even look at the other man as he tried to stammer out an excuse.

"No NO! I wasn't...I mean, I-I was reading a different...it was Bulma's...she left it...I needed something to pass the time-b but not that!" Unable to avert his gaze any longer, Goku let his eyes meet Vegeta's wide-eyed stare, his face graced by an equally deep blush. "_Phew! He's just as mortified as I am!_" Goku thought as he quickly kicked the magazine under the bed as Vegeta turned his head away to face the opposite wall.

Unknowing to Goku was the salacious image that imprinted itself in Vegeta's thoughts - Kakkarrot writhing in the pinnacle of lust beneath the Prince's touch. Try as he might, Vegeta could only stare at the stuttering man. He could envision the whole scene as if it were on display in front of him; the wanton panting, the sweat-glistened skin, toes curled in ecstasy, the moans, muscles moving beneath skin, sliding, thrusting... The sound of Goku kicking the magazine away jarred him from his thoughts, fully aware of the heat present in his face. Vegeta swallowed nervously and turned away from Goku's gaze...could he tell what he was thinking? _Shit, if Kakkarrot figures out that I was thinking..._

"Uhm so...how are you feeling?" Vegeta took only a second longer to compose himself and turn back to give Goku his attention as if nothing awkward ever happened.

"Hungry." Goku chuckled softly.

"Well, that's good to hear. What about your heart? Do you hurt anywhere?" Instead of telling him to mind his own business, the recovering Saiyan took a quick inventory over his body, absentmindedly scratching at an EKG sensor on his chest.

"No, no pain. The center of my chest feels tight, like I over did training...but nothing other than stiffness and a bit weak still." Goku blinked, did Vegeta just admit to feeling weak? Before he could question it, Vegeta outstretched his arm towards his companion. Again, Goku blinked in confusion and waited for an explanation. "Well? It's not like you'd let me try this on my own...help me sit up. I'm tired of just laying here." Not only was he asking for physical help...Vegeta was asking Goku for help.

"You...but I..."

"If you think I'm going to say please, think again. Now, help me up damn it." Goku grinned in relief at Vegeta's harshness. Still...the royal Saiyan wasn't entirely acting like himself. Goku stood up for better leverage and entwined Vegeta's hand in his. Slowly pulling him into a sitting position, Vegeta winced and groaned at the rebellion of his muscles.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should lay back down..." Vegeta waved away the notion, arching his back to stretch.

"No, I'm just sore from laying there so long." As he leaned forward to start working out the stiffness in his back, his torso was gently jerked back, as if he were tethered to something. And that's just what it was; about a half dozen wires lead from a softly beeping machine to various points on his chest and sides of his face. He growled having the itchy pads stick to his skin and began peeling them off.

"Uh, I don't think you should..." Goku's warning was cut short as the alarm on the machine started blaring loudly at the lost of contact. The two Saiyans looked at each other in trepidation as the thundering sound of running feet grew louder until it reached outside his door. A couple of on-call doctors and a handful of nurses burst into the room, just as they would do if any patient was 'coding'. Their faces filled with procedural alarm quickly turned to aggravation upon see the patient very much alive, not only sitting up but also peeling off the sensors. As the grumbling crowd thinned out and back to their routines, a lone blue-haired woman was left standing in the door, fear turning to relief shaking through her slim body.

"Are you just going to stand there or come kiss me 'Good Morning?'" Vegeta smirked, holding her eyes the entire time. Bulma's breath caught in her throat as an incredulous chuckle forced it's way out. Vegeta was alive and awake...and not another moment was to be lost between them. Swiftly closing the distance from the door to the bed, Bulma soon found herself straddling her "husband's" lap, kissing him in wild abandon. Vegeta winced at the impulsiveness of this mate, pulling back slightly. "Ahh...easy woman...easy..." Bulma slumped down to rest against his shoulder, holding the strong muscles tight against her as tears fell from her eyes.

"I really thought I was going to lose you..."

"Ha...you can't get rid of me that easy...I'm afraid your stuck with me." Bulma leaned up to gently kiss his lips, leaving Goku to clear his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head in true Son fashion.

"I'll give you two sometime alone...I'm gonna to get something to eat...Vegeta, you want something?" The prince urgently pulled away from his mate's lips.

"I'm starving Kakkarrot! I don't care what you bring just bring back as much food as you can carry!" With his orders in mind, Goku left the room and headed towards the cafeteria. Vegeta turned back his attention to Bulma, who was trying to scowl.

"Don't you think you should let a Doctor decide what you can eat right now? You don't want to overload your system..." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow in sarcasm.

"Yes, because I'm sure a doctor would prescribe my wife to sit on my lap if they were worried about 'overloading my system'." Her scowl deepened in sweet mockery as she wiggled her rear over his lap and moved to sit beside him on the bed. "So aren't you going to gloat?" Bulma's crystalline blue eyes caught his obsidian ones in a quizzical gaze. "Aren't you gonna brag about how smart you are to have healed me? Or do I have to ask how you did it?" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, surprised to find less muscle than she remembered. Leaning back, she carefully regarded the physique sitting next to her.

"You've lost a lot of muscle..."

"Stands to reason that I'd lose some muscle mass over the time I've been sick." Vegeta outstretched his opposite arm and curled it up to strain his bicep. A look of shock spread over his face; Bulma was right...he had lost a lot of muscle. A lot more than he thought he should have. "Just how long have I been in this hospital?!"

"Just under two months." The Saiyan's jaw dropped...two months?!

"Fuck...that long? Now it'll take four more months or more to get back to my previous training level!" Bulma giggled to herself; being obsessed with training was a good sign of his health, right? Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly and stared at her. "But you've side stepped my question. How did you heal me?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I remember you explaining what the sickness was...that it was because Kakkarrot and I lost our tails and we were missing a hormone...then Tarble being here...I remember you found the hormone in Tarble's blood and wanted to extract it to possibly make a medicine for me. Is that what happened?"

"More or less...but yeah. You'll have to take a pill of the hormone once a week for the rest of your life...but it's a small price to pay, I think." Vegeta pulled a face; a lifetime of medication? "Oh don't look so sour...you're alive right? Isn't that what matters?"

"Yes...alive and medicated." Vegeta sighed in acceptance as something suddenly occurred to him. "You said you used Tarble's hormones right?" Bulma nodded with a questioning look on her visage. _Perhaps that's what feels off...why I had those off-color thoughts of Kakkarrot. Tarble's a good ten years younger than I, probably still full of raging sex hormones. And who knows? His proclivities could range to more male tastes for all I know...certainly could explain his 'wife'. And that definitely would explain those thoughts...Tarble's hormones are the cause. But if I have to take the medication for life...will I have those thoughts about Kakkarrot for life also? _The longer Vegeta thought on the subject, the more visually perturbed he became.

"But his raw hormones weren't used in your medicine." Vegeta's eyes pierced into Bulma's emotions. What was he looking for the answer to? "I sent the the lab a sample and they remade the hormone into a synthetic particle to be reproduced easier."

"So...his actual hormones are not in my blood?"

"Nope." The prince fell silent...his explanation was totally dashed. Bulma softly placed a warm hand on his cheek. "Is something wrong? Are you upset about synthetic hormones in your blood?" His own hand fell upon hers, squeezing slightly.

"No. It's not that. I've used the regeneration tank before, remember? There's nothing natural about that." Bulma waited quietly for him to continue. "It's...I've had strange thoughts as soon as I woke up and...I don't know. I just don't feel right."

"What were the thoughts?" Vegeta rapidly shook his head in denial.

"Never mind...it's absurd. More over...it means nothing. I'm still working off the effects of the coma...it's nothing." The set of blue eyes went wide; wasn't she hearing the same words from Goku a day ago? What was going on?

* * *

Goku slid his tray along the metal bars of the buffet line, grabbing various edibles, stacking plates upon plates. Walking over to the cashier, she immediately recognized the young man and retrieved her clipboard.

"Starting another tab, hon?" Goku smiled at the familiarity and shook his head while reaching for his wallet.

"No, not today. I'm paying for myself." She quickly tallied up his bill; 12,748 yen*.

"Eating light today?" Goku chuckled to himself as he picked up his tray.

"I'll probably be back for more, don't worry!" Finding a clean table next to a window, the Saiyan began to tuck into his choices. He couldn't help but feel a bit rejected at Bulma forgetting he was still in the room before jumping onto Vegeta's lap. _It's a good thing I left when I did...who knows what I would have seen!_ But the thought of Vegeta being amorous so soon after his ordeal, gave Goku a bitterly angry taste in his mouth. _What was Bulma trying to do? She has to know how much strain that would put on his heart...why would she do that?_

He shook the thoughts from his mind as he began to finish his last plate. _Maybe I'm over reacting...but why am I so upset?_ Goku sighed in the deep knowledge of what was setting him off. _He doesn't know how much I've helped...I wish I could tell him, but he'd end up hating me all over again. Even though it was Tarble's hormone may cured him, before it got here it was my blood that saved him_. Another discontented sigh escaped the tall man. _Don't I deserve some credit? I mean, really...I voluntarily took a needle in the arm...twice...everyone knows how much I hate needles! I know Bulma thanked me but...I want to hear Vegeta say it_. Goku dismissed the idea just as soon as he thought it. For Vegeta to be appreciative to the other Saiyan, he's have to know how Goku helped save his life, turning the whole situation into a vicious cycle.

"Whoever your pining away over, you'd better tell them before it's too late." Goku's attention was ripped away from the goings on outside the window to look around at the unexpected voice. Wiping down a table next to his, the cashier smiled kindly as if to encourage him into action.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, hon. You'd better confess your feelings before you miss the chance."

"But I wasn't...I mean, I'm not sure I..."

"I've seen the same look on your face in many others. All of 'em wanting to be with someone or to get someone's attention, but not knowing if they should or what to do. Am I wrong?" Was that the deep down reason for his sudden foul mood? He wanted Vegeta's attention? No...he just...

"I just wanted him to thank me. I've done so much for him over the years, yet it seems that he still can't think of me as his friend." There it was, the truth behind it all. Goku sat surprised at what he had just said while the elderly woman regarded him with her own look of incredulity.

"A him?" Hmm, I never would have pegged you as the type." The younger at the table cocked an eyebrow and was about to question her statement when she sat down and pressed on with her advise. "Well, anyways...I still say tell him how you feel. If he's really worth having as a friend, he'll at least listen to you even if he doesn't share the thought. And if he doesn't...well, he isn't worth the attention from a nice boy like you." An amiable smile spread over his face at the kind comment; perhaps she was right.

"Thanks for the advise...I'm Goku."

"Nice to meet you, Goku...my name's Edna." The Saiyan again raised an eyebrow at the strangely foreign sounding name, then gathered his empty plates to dispose of his tray. "So are you gonna do what I suggested?"

"Yeah, I think I will. It's important that he knows that I helped save his life...and he'll just have to deal with it. But first..." Goku made his way back to the buffet counter with Edna following. "I'll bring him something to eat." Goku laughed out loud at the next thought that popped into his mind.

"What's so funny?"

"If he's busy cramming food into his mouth, he can't really yell at me too easily, right? Then he'll just have to listen to me!" Goku chuckled to himself again as he began pilling plates on to the fresh tray.

"Well, they do always say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach..."

* * *

A/N ~ More FYI--12,748 in yen is about $134 in USD and 82 British Pounds (just for you ScaryBulma! XD)

The next chapter is gonna wrap it up for this story! Phew! Hmm, I wonder how it's gonna end...probably not like you think! LOL


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**A/N ~ Well, this is it! The end of "Common Bond"...hopefully you like how I end it. It's a bit longer than the other chapters, but you don't mind, right?**

"Vegeta, I'm serious. Goku's done a lot to help you and I. You need to thank him. He's been such a good friend to me, cheering me up while you were under and keeping me company. Do you realize he never left your side except for one night to go home and see Chichi? He was really worried and..."

"Alright...I get it. If you insist..." A light knock on the door preceded the entering of a nurse.

"Oh good, your awake. Nice to see you've started to recover. Let's see how those vitals are doing." Bulma moved off the bed as the nurse began to check Vegeta's blood pressure. "Good, good...it's almost the same as Goku's readings." Vegeta rolled his eyes, annoyed at being compared to Kakkarrot for the millionth time. Another knock on the door caused Bulma to step over and open it for the next "guest" in the prince's room.

"Oh my Goku...Do ya think you brought enough?" Bulma stepped back to let Goku in the door, all the while balancing wobbly plates of steaming food for his friend. The nurse took one look at Goku and began trying to back him out of the room.

"Oh no...you're not giving my patient any of that food just yet. He needs simple foods, rice or chicken broth at most and..." Vegeta's patience reached it's limit.

"What are you waiting for Kakkarrot?! I'm starving...get over here with that tray!" Goku's gaze shifted between the prince and the nurse.

"But she said..."

"I don't care what she said! Woman, get out of his way. Kakkarrot bring it over here or I'm coming over there to get it." The third-class Saiyan began to do as his prince commanded and moved past the irritated nurse, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry...but you heard what he said!" As the nurse left in a peeved huff, Vegeta wantonly reached for the tray as soon as Goku was near his bed. For a brief moment, the royal inhaled the deliciously mixed smells of the different entries, then rapaciously dove into the top most plate. Goku saw his opportunity to speak to Vegeta, but unfortunately for him, Bulma beat him to it. She cleared her throat expectedly just after Vegeta polished off the third dish, reminding him of the forgotten task.

"Vegeta..." He swallowed the last bite of shrimp gyoza, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and cleared his own throat awkwardly.

"Kakkarrot...you didn't have to stay here, you know." Goku shrugged and scratched at the back of his head.

"I know...I just wanted to help...but I need to say..." Before the younger of the two could continue his mentally prepared speech, the recovering Saiyan continued with his own.

"Bulma's made me aware of your assistance to my recovery." Goku's eyes darted over to Bulma's, silently asking her if she told him everything. She immediately caught the meaning and with a wide-eyed and cautious stare answered a resounding NO! "And for that, I wish to thank you." His head snapped away from Bulma and back over to Vegeta.

"What?" A low sounding and slightly riled sigh freed itself from Vegeta's body.

"You heard me, baka. Trying to make me say it again? Fine. Thank you, Kakkarrot." An ecstatic grin quickly spread over Goku's features, while resisting the urge to hug the man that was undeniably his closest friend. Even better, Goku wasn't going to need his speech nor to divulge the knowledge of the transfusion...Vegeta had thanked him on his own. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'd like to finish the first meal I've had in weeks...unless there's something else more pressing than me recovering my strength?"

--------

The next few days proceed rather uneventfully, that is if one can count trying to keep an agitated Saiyan on strict bed rest as uneventful. The nurses and doctors soon became oblivious to the constant anger that was the Saiyan Prince. Their threat was always the same: If you will not stay in bed willfully, we will be forced to ask Goku to assist us. Vegeta only needed to be told this twice as the forewarning expression on the other Saiyan's face told that he would comply with their wishes. He received the second injection of the hormone therapy without argument, it almost immediately boosting his level of health.

Vegeta sat in his bed, listless and bored as he idly flipped through the limited television channels. The only thing that might have been worth wasting the brain power over was the televised West Capitol junior martial arts competition; but with the intensity that both their sons possessed, it miserably failed to register on any level of interest. After the seventh time completely running through all the channels, Vegeta clicked off the television and growled to himself.

"How much longer do I just have to sit here...I'm going out of my fucking mind..." Goku looked up from the Men's Health magazine to give a suspicious looked to the other Saiyan. _He'd better not be planning a 'jail-break'..._

"I'd think three more days at the most." The prince sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and ran fingers through his rigid hair.

"Three more days..." he mumbled to himself. "That's seventy-two hours...four thousand, three hundred twenty minutes...two hundred and fifty-nine thousand..." With the huge numbers starting to hurt his head, Goku quickly tried to distract his companion.

"Do you want a magazine for something?" Vegeta turned a sarcastic eye to Goku, chuckling to himself.

"No thanks...I already know what kind of magazines you read." To the Royal's surprise, the third-class's temper flared up at the harmless remark.

"Vegeta, for the last time...I wasn't reading that article! I fell asleep and dropped the damn thing. It flipped open to that page on it's own. Bulma was probably reading it so that should make you happy..." Now it was Vegeta's turn to stop Goku's angry ramble.

"Easy, Kakkarrot." As his temper cooled just as quickly as it had risen, Goku looked over to Vegeta who had an odd expression on his own face. Was it...amusement? "No need to become defensive...I was only hassling you."

"Oh, sorry. I guess this hospital room is starting to get to me too." Vegeta turn suggestively to face Goku, a nefarious glint in his smirk.

"Then let's leave."

"What?"

"You heard me...lets go find a mountain top somewhere and fight. Fight until we both can't move anymore. Just like you promised me." Goku closed his eyes and softly moaned, yearning for the proposed battle.

"That sounds so good..." It had been too long since that last day of sparring with the prince and his subsequent attack. It had been too long and Goku's Saiyan blood was demanding combat and warfare. Vegeta sat up and swung his legs down to the floor in anticipation of Goku accepting the offer. "But it's too soon. It won't help you recover." Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

"You're turning it down?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta...I want to leave just as bad as you, but sparring could hurt your heart if it isn't healed all the way. You need to stay in bed, for now." Vegeta frowned at his failure to convince his captor to set him free and moved back to sit fully on the bed. Goku watched the other as he crossed his arms, pouting angrily; reminding Goku of a child that didn't get his way.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do with myself? I can only insult you so many times before I get bored of that too." The third-class shook his head in amused defeat, suddenly growing very weary of being the prince's babysitter.

"How in the world did Nappa put up with you..." he muttered under his breath, even though Vegeta heard the comment through the quiet room. He began to mouth his compliant, but Goku continued speaking. "I don't know, Vegeta. Find a way to entertain yourself. Read something, take a nap, meditate, count the tiles on the ceiling for all I care. Do what ever you want...just stay in bed!" Vegeta certainly had a knack for testing the patience of anyone, and this skill was starting to reach the edge for Goku. Vegeta sat quietly for a moment as his chaperon returned to his magazine. A pretentious grin slowly swept over his face as his eyes shifted over to Goku.

"I can do anything I want...as long as I stay in bed...?" Goku's eyes met his with a leery air about him.

"Yes..." Vegeta flashed a wider, self-righteous smirk at trumping the other Saiyan's wishes. He immediately laid down flat on the bed, raised both legs straight up into the air and began a set of stomach crunches. "Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?"

"Making up for lost time." Vegeta stopped mid crunch and looked at Goku with a pseudo-innocent gaze. "What's the problem? I'm still in bed, aren't I?" Goku slapped his forehead in disbelief...he fell for it alright. Knowing that he'd never win a battle of wits against Vegeta, Goku obstinately caved in.

"Fine. Just don't let Bulma catch you doing that." Three more days. Goku had the dreaded feeling they were going to be the longest three days in his entire life.

-----

"Okay, take a deep breath, hold it then let it out." Vegeta sat on the leathery exam table only clothed in a loose pair of boxer shorts with Bulma and Goku in the room to hear the prognosis. He cautiously eyed the doctor's instruments as they were placed on his bare chest, then did what he was asked, letting the exhale flow out of his lungs. The doctor friend of Bulma continued in his examination, moving the hearing devise to various points on Vegeta's body. "Again please." Dr. Tsugawa pulled the stethoscope from his ears, smiling proudly. "Everything looks really good. Your blood pressure, heart rate...everything is back to normal levels." The two in tow breathed a sigh of relief. "Any pain in your chest at all?" Vegeta shook his head in negative response as the doctor poked and pushed at random spots over Vegeta's chest. Realizing his inadequate strength, the doctor unexpectedly turned to Goku. "Could you give me a hand?"

"What do you need Kakkarrot for?" The royal asked, barely covering the alarm buried in his voice.

"I want to make sure there is no lingering pressure or swelling, but I don't have the proper strength compared to either of you. Lay down please. Goku, can you put your palm over his heart and press down?" Goku stepped forward as both Saiyans suddenly became visibly uncomfortable with the situation. He extended his hand hesitantly over the densely muscled chest, lowering to contact with skin. The moment the two connected through touch, a charge zipped through their point of junction making the two men jump in surprise. Goku laughed nervously as Vegeta glared at him in dismay.

"Ha, sorry! Must have been a static charge from the carpet..." Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to face away from the other.

"Okay Goku, press down hard until you can feel his heart beating." He gradually applied heavy pressure until he began to detect the thumping under his hand. Vegeta's muscles contracted intermittently in the instinctual desire for self-defense. Goku couldn't help but smile at the twinges he caused in the older Saiyan, laying under his touch. "Still no pain, no tenderness, aching...nothing?"

"No." It was a simple answer and all he could muster as he fought to keep the same thoughts from earlier in the week from invading his mind. He failed miserably. Vegeta bit back a moan at the contact between him and Kakkarrot. Who would have guessed his hands would have been that soft? That warm and tempting... Trying to steady himself, Vegeta took a deep absolving breath, instantly realizing his mistake. The heady scent of the other quickly permeated his defenses, heat flooding to his face. If he could only...

"Alright, thanks Goku. You can sit up now, Vegeta." As the taller moved back to stand beside Bulma, Vegeta sat up quickly, turning his attention to the physician and avoiding Goku's eyes at all costs. Dr. Tsugawa sat down on the rolling stool and crossed his arms conclusively. "Well, by all accounts we did it. I believe you've completely recovered...do you feel back to normal?"

_Normal?! Is suddenly having erotic ideas of your battle rival turned ally normal?!_ Vegeta thought to himself, yet forced out a nondescript reply. "More or less..." The doctor clapped his hands together softly as he began to speak again.

"In that case, I don't see why you can't go home. Just be sure to keep resting for another week or so," he paused momentarily then continued. "Absolutely no fight during the first week, then slowly ease back into it." Vegeta pulled a cynical expression at the strict directions. "Seriously, we don't wanna undo all the recovering you've done. You'd just end up back here again, and I can't imagine you'd want that..." No, he didn't. In fact if Vegeta was to never hear the words 'doctor' or 'hospital' again, he'd die a happy Saiyan. "Also, remember to take your therapy on the same day once a week." The doctor stood and extended his arm towards Vegeta, with the royal mirroring the motion. "I'm glad to have met you, Vegeta. Be sure to take care of my friend Bulma for me." Vegeta nodded in acknowledgment and stepped back to let Bulma say her goodbyes. Across the room, Goku could barely contain the overwhelming thoughts of relief and serenity. After many attempts, he finally managed to catch Vegeta's gaze and warmly smiled.

"I'm glad...we'll get to start fighting soon." The prince instantly could tell the other had meant to say something different...but what?

"Anxious to be beaten to a pulp are we?" Goku smirked; he knew a challenge when he heard one.

"And why do you think it'll be such an easy task?"

"You forget, Kakkarrot...I've recovered from nearly dying. I'm bound to be stronger just from that."

"Hey, you're right! Yikes...I'd better be on my guard for our first time sparring." As the doctor exited the exam room, Bulma rested her arms around the shoulders of the two Saiyans.

"How about we get outta here?" The suggestion earned the blue-haired human grins from both her husband and her best friend. Without any further words, the three turned and departed the neutral room ans headed back towards room 312. Walking down the long hallway, Bulma began noticing the odd glances that the two kept passing to each other as she followed. Goku was the first to take a fleeting look at Vegeta, then a few seconds later, the prince stole a glimpse at the third-class but quickly remembered himself and looked away crossing his arms over his chest. A few more feet down the corridor, Goku turned and looked like he was going to say something to the shorter man, yet changed his mind upon seeing Bulma so close behind them. At the end of the hall, they reached the double door that separated the main hospital from the cardiac ward, leading Vegeta to do something that startled both Human and Saiyan alike.

Vegeta opened the door and stepped back to allow the others to pass through before him.

Goku and Bulma exchanged questioning glances then quickly passed through the doorway before the older changed his mind. Even though they didn't voice their concern over the enigmatic behavior, they were thinking the exact same thing...Who are you and what did you do with Vegeta? Could Goku's blood have had some genetic effect that changed the arrogant and self-centered royal into a man more like the other? Arriving back at Vegeta's room left many answers yet to be seen...what other changes will they see from Vegeta?

Goku began gathering the small amount of personal belongings he had brought or bought to ease his stay at the hospital. He thumbed through the newly acquired collection of magazines, deciding which to keep and which to donate to the waiting room when the bad penny showed up again. Bulma's sexy magazine that had caused him so much embarrassment. One of the cleaning ladies must have put it with the others in order to straighten things up in the room. The normally calm warrior angrily growled at it's presence, yanked it out of the stack and held it out towards Bulma.

"Bulma, would you please do something with this?" Startled that it irritated him so much, the woman gingerly took it from his grasp while Vegeta stopped his gathering to send him a mocking smirk.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it, Kakkarrot? Could come in 'handy' with your boyfriend..." Vegeta chuckled to himself until Goku came back with a nasty reply.

"Stuff it Vegeta. Maybe I should back-hand you with it and see how 'handy' it is then." Husband and wife took the chance to look at each other in shock as Goku's hand flew up to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that..." Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Just because I'm haven't recovered enough to take you on in a fight, doesn't mean you can talk to your prince that way." He turned back to the earlier task. "Although, the thought of you slapping me with a magazine would make a rather humorous scene, wouldn't it?" Goku peered at him with a hopeful mood. Thankfully he hadn't managed to start a fight between them during his last few minutes at the hospital. Goku scanned the room for anything of his remaining.

"Are you gonna want help out? Should I go ask for a wheelchair?" Vegeta shot the other a darkly sardonic face. "Uh...or not."

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine. You heading home now?" Goku nodded in agreement as Bulma enveloped him in a gracious hug. "Thanks for everything, sweetie. I really couldn't have done it without all your help." The tall male wrapped his arms around his oldest friend and embraced her just as warmly. She stepped back as the two looked at Vegeta expectantly.

"I'm not hugging you, Kakkarrot." Goku let out a chuckle.

"I'll just settle for a smile instead." Vegeta scoffed at the idea, yet unintentionally gave him what he desired.

"I'll be looking forward to our fight." The younger Saiyan shook his finger infront of Vegeta's face in correction.

"Ah ah! We have to have your party first! That was the deal, remember?" The royal rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I was hoping you'd have forgotten about that..."

"Me, forget about a party with food?" Goku cocked an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" He picked up his small bag of belongings and moved to the center of the room. "See you guys in a few weeks!" He lifted his fingers to his forehead in preparation of his coveted instantaneous movement.

"Kakkarrot...wait..." Goku dropped his hand and did what he was told. "I..." What was he gonna say? How he didn't want his rival to leave just yet? That he's sorry for teasing him continually over the magazine article? To thank him for comforting not only Bulma but him as well? Disgusted by the soft-hearted thoughts, he shook them clear of his mind and returned to his safety-net of words. "You've lost training time as well as I have. I'd recommend you start training now so you'll actually give me a challenge with my newfound strength." Goku grinned eagerly.

"I'll give you the best fight we've ever had." Once again, he raised his fingers to his forehead and within seconds, Goku vanished from sight. Vegeta stood there starring at the spot were Goku had previously been. A strange emptiness and longing struck him dead center. Goku had gone home. Vegeta had been so used to him being around for the last two solid months that now, he had already begun to miss the idiot. He inhaled heavily and let it back out in a sigh, moving back to garner his belongings. Bulma stepped over and intertwined her fingers into his.

"Lets go home, Vegeta." An honest smile spread across his lips as he pulled her closer to capture her set with his own.

"Why so impatient to get home? Did you miss me or something?" To make sure she understood where he was taking the conversation, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body against hers.

"Hmm...I guess we have a lot of time to make up for, don't we?" Bulma purred in his ear as he pulled back to flash a seductive grin at her. "But more importantly...I have a party to plan!" Bulma giggled as Vegeta nearly fell over from the ridiculous statement. "I'm just teasing...Although I'm sure Trunks and Bra are anxious to see you."

As Bulma and Vegeta began making their way out of the cardiac ward, they passed by the exam room from earlier that day. The door was open, room unused, yet something caught the Royal's attention. He stopped and simply peered into the room for a few seconds, then took a couple of steps cautiously towards the door.

"Vegeta? What is it?" He heard her but gave no reply, being too consumed in his own panicked confusion. At first he couldn't quite figure out what seemed wrong, out of place. It was a cold, unembellished room, just as any examination room was expected to be. A sink in the corner with drawers to hold medical supplies, a rolling stool and the exam table he had been sitting on...nothing out of the ordinary. Bulma stepped close behind her husband to see what he was brooding over. "Vegeta?" As she placed her hand on his shoulder to help soothe whatever was troubling him, he let out a silent gasp at remembering Goku's words.

_"Must have been a static charge from the carpet..."_ That's what had caught Vegeta's attention. The floor in the exam room was covered in evenly cut slabs of granite tile...not carpet. The royal simply stood there, frozen in place by his racing thoughts. What was happening to him? If it wasn't static built up on Goku's skin, were did the electric charge come from? It couldn't be that...Kakkarrot... Vegeta forced himself to snap out of the trailing thoughts. No. It couldn't be a bond...there was no way it could have happened. Impossible. There was certain procedures for that and none of which had happened. It was merely a strong friendship and nothing more. The Saiyan turned to his mate still having the internal chaos etched on to his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine. Let's go home."

_The End  
But the end is only the beginning..._

A/N~Holy Kai, I actually finished a story! Woohoo! I never thought it would actually end up being this long, but I hope you enjoyed it! If you'd like to continue on with this story, watch for "Blood Bond" being posted on 6/15. Until then, Happy Reading!


End file.
